


Saudade

by agirlwholikesadam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Crying, Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fights, Friendship, Gore, Grandchildren, Hope, Lost Love, Love, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith Academy, Sith Training, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlwholikesadam/pseuds/agirlwholikesadam
Summary: Leia called someone through the force during a fight with the First Order. She knew Rey and Ben who came back to the light side with the help of Rey would need the extra help. That's what her twin brother Luke, had told her before his death.Finding out who it is would Ben accept the fact that the person who his mother had called was his lost love who he left behind the night he became Kylo Ren.  The person he spent seven years trying to find.The thing was Ben wasn't the only one who turned to the dark side.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter One

"Be with me."

"Please ! Be with me. Hear me." Leia whispered as she sat on the metal chair. R2-D2 near her was buzzing in fear as Leia spoke. She grip the thin metal armrest tightly as she whispers the words continuously. She ignored the walls around her as it trembled by the bombs from outside.

"Be with me, Lilian." Leia's eyes shot wide open as she placed her hand on her chest as she felt chest tighten in pain. The droid beeped in a frenzy trying to get her attention. Leia gave a small smile at the droid.

"I'm alright." She told the droid.

She knew the risk of using the force too much would cause a toll on her. Especially since she doesn't use the force regularly. She did her best though and she prayed to the stars that the force calling would work.

She rushed out of the room to the control room at the base. People were shouting as they tried to connect to the pilots in the air. Leia's eyes widened in fear as she saw her people being killed one by one by stormtroopers. Ben stood next to Cheiwe as the wookie fired off his crossbow. Ben let out a grunt as he bangs two stormtroopers heads together using the force as he slices another one head off with his lightsaber.

"There's too many!" Rey yelled not far from them as she dogged another attack. Ben heavily sighed as he looked at his surroundings. Sweat was dripping down his face, he grunted in pain as he moved his left shoulder.

'We aren't going to win. All of this for nothing.' He thought to himself.

Rey looked over her shoulder as Ben fought with all his might. Killing every stormtrooper that tried to get past him to enter the base. He knew they were trying to get past them to kill everyone in the base including his mother. Rey could see him getting weaker as he got hit by another blaster on his shoulder again.

Ben clenched his teeth together as he pulled a stormtrooper near him with the force.

"Commander?" The stormtrooper yelled at him as Ben pierced the stromtrooper in the chest with his lightsaber.

Ben growled as he pushed the dead trooper with his foot. He ignored the feeling of somewhat guilt as he killed them, the stromtroopers that were once his army are now his enemy. He looked ahead and saw The First Order hitting The Resistance with everything they got. One by one the pilots of the Resistance drop down like flies. He looked around as he took a deep breath. He told himself what he did was right. He finally had chosen to go back to the light side. No more Snoke. No more the dark side. No more Kylo Ren. Hopefully.

Kylo and Rey didn't kill Snoke on The Finalizer. They managed to escape in time. Rey didn't push Ben to tell her what it was that made him change his mind. She was curious though. She only knew it had to be the name she mentioned in their conversation when he dragged her into the elevator to see Snoke.

" _You don't have to do this, Ben. I feel the conflict in you and you will not bow down to Snoke." Rey told him as they rode the elevator. She knew after the death of Han Solo had broken him and because of that she hoped that she could finally bring Kylo Ren back to the light._

_"You will turn." She added turning around to face him._

_"Is that so?" Kylo asked, staring ahead at the door of the elevator._

_"Yes. I saw your future, Ben. Just the shape of it but solid and clear. I kept hearing the name Ambrose." Kylo immediately looked down at Rey._

_"What?" He softly asked, then looked away from her and stared ahead. Rey was about to say something when she saw Kylo come at her._

_Rey let out a scream when Kylo slammed her against the wall of the elevator. She whimpered as he pressed his forearm against her throat._

_"Where did you hear that name?" He asked, staring down at her._

_"What?" She asked frighten as she saw specs of golden swirling in his brown eyes._

_"Where did you hear that name?" He asked again with a growl, pushing his forearm harder against her throat._

_"I heard it when I saw your future. It kept repeating over and over again non stop." Rey said gasping for air._

_"Don't lie to me." Kylo told her._

_"I'm not. I swear." Rey said as she tried to use the force on him but she couldn't. He was stronger then her. Kylo stared at her for a moment before dropping her down on the floor. Rey rubbed her neck as she looked up at him. He was staring at the wall. He was thinking. She slowly stood up as she felt a rush of hope spread through him. She was about to say something when the elevator stopped and the doors opened showing Snoke sitting on his throne._

That moment when Rey thought Kylo was going to kill her. The name Ambrose flashed in his mind again and in seconds Kylo helped Rey on to her feet and ran back towards the elevator. Using the force to block the guards of Snoke, they escaped. Kylo returned back home that night, to the Resistance as Ben Solo. He would never forget the look of happiness that came across his mother's face when she saw him. He ran towards her ignoring the threats coming from his mother's people. They yelled and pointed their weapon at him. Ben had fallen down to his knees as he wrapped his arms around his mother. The group stared in shock at the scene in front of them. Ben slowly stood up when he heard Chewie roar. Many watched as the wookie stared at Ben for a moment in shock. They thought the wookie would kill him for killing his best friend, Han.

"I'm sorry." Ben said softly as he let go of his mother and looked ahead at the wookie.

Chewie let out a small whine as he threw his crossbow on the ground. The wookie slowly opened his arms as he walked towards Ben. Ben gasped as he saw Cheiwe walking towards him. He jogged towards the wookie and hugged him. Chewie wrapped his arms around his nephew tightly. Ben's head rested on Chewie's chest as the wookiee rested his chin on top of Ben's head.

"I'm sorry about dad." Ben whispered into Chewie's fur.

Everyone heard the wookie cry at that moment. They lowered their guns and stared at the scene in front of them. The most powerful man in the galaxy was crying right in front of them and asking for forgiveness to Chewie and his mother. That night Ben placed his red lightsaber in a box and locked it away. Rey and Leia smiled as Ben held his grandfather, Anakin's blue lightsaber in his hand. It felt right, he thought to himself. Rey held Leia's lightsaber as well. Rey realized that moment why Anakin's lightsaber called her. The force knew Rey would bring Ben back to the light.

"Ben!" Rey yelled, catching his attention. She pointed with her lightsaber near him. Before the stormtrooper could hit Ben. Chewie let out a roar and grabbed the stromtrooper by its neck, throwing the trooper away from Ben. After the return of Ben Solo, the wookiee vowed to himself that day that he would protect his nephew no matter what.

"Retreat!" One of the members of the Resistance yelled as they started to make their way to their ships.

"We have nowhere else to go!" Finn yelled as he ran towards them.

It was true, the Resistance had no where else to go. Everyone who has helped them is gone or has joined The First Order. Poe yelled through his mic warning everyone that it's time to retreat. They are losing the battle. After the death of Luke Skywalker, the Resistance was able to hide on a planet not far from Crait. They didn't know how the First Order found their hiding spot, though. They were caught off guard and not prepared for a battle.

Leia grew anxious as she heard the cries of her teams through the mic. She was about to call retreat when she felt a shift in the force. A warm sensation came over her. The interferes of the force had messed the mics of the crews for a couple of seconds. The loud hissing sounds caused many to wince in pain.

"We are coming through. I repeat we are coming through. I repeat we are coming through." A raspy voice echoed in each mic. Leia and many at the base looked outside for they knew it wasn't one of them speaking. It had to be someone else contacting them.

All of the sudden a single white lightning struck in the sky, causing everyone to pause. The stormtroopers looked over their shoulders at the blue sky above them. Ben and Rey let a gasp as they felt a force near them growing stronger. Leia grinned as she saw a black aircraft flying towards them and landed a few feet's away.

The First Order immediately started to target the aircraft. Ben saw a woman jump out of the aircraft before it started flying up in the air again. The aircraft was shooting at the Tie fighters.

'Were they part of the Resistance?' He thought to himself.

In a second the black aircraft had taken down more than five tie-fighters. Ben looked at the woman as she had disappeared in the smokes of the blasters. The smokes of the crafts burning from being hit surrounded her. He took a step back when the woman walked out of the fog of smoke. The woman stood still as the stormtroopers yelled and aimed their blasters at her. The woman's face was covered with a black fabric mask. Only her blue eyes were shown. She wore a dark brown long cloak covering her body. Her eyes hardened as she glared at the stormtroopers in front of her.

"Shoot her." One of them yelled.

The blasters that were shot had frozen in mid air. The woman held her right hand in front of her. The troopers exclaimed as they shot again only to be frozen once more. The woman tilted her head to the side. She slowly closed her hand into a tight fist drawing the laser bullets together into a giant ball.

"Shoot her again."

"Shoot her."

Before the troopers could do anything she released her fist. The troopers in front of her flew backwards as they got hit.

"Kill her!"

The woman walked up to the nearest trooper that ran up to her. Her copper braided hair shined as the hood of the cloak fell back. The woman huffed as she tore her cloak she wore off and threw it on the ground. She wore all black clothes. A long sleeve shirt and tight pants with heavy boots. A blaster rested on her hip. She wore a light brown shoulder hostler with a gun in each side. She had the same brown leather straps on her thighs. One knife was strapped on the outer side of her thighs. She came prepared to fight.

"I want everyone on that thing now." Ben's ears perked up as he heard Hux yelling through the headset of a dead stormtrooper near him.

"They're helping us." Rose who was near Finn yelled, shooting her blaster as the black craft flew near them shooting the Tie-Flyer that was about to bomb the base camp.

Ben stood still amazed as the woman hit another and another with her blaster. She used the blaster as she used the force to overthrow a trooper. Ben's throat closed up in fear as he saw the woman raised her hand again. The stormtrooper in front of her dropped it's weapon and levitated in the air. The sound of the stormtrooper's neck crack send shivers down his spine.

"They are leaving!" Ben heard one of the members on the ship yelled who landed a few feet away from him. He looked over his shoulder and saw another group of stormtroopers running back to their aircrafts. The woman was running over and firing the troopers with everything she had. Ben saw how she flipped herself over a broken craft near her. Trying to get a better height to come down on her enemies.

"Ben!" Ben looked back at and saw his mother walking out of the base. He ran to her and grabbed her elbow dragging her in. He didn't want her out in the field. 

"They left." Finn shouted happily as the First Order aircrafts were starting to retreat.

"Are you alright?" She asked him as she pressed a cotton gauze over his wound on his shoulder. Ben saw his mother looking outside as she tapped the gauze under his shirt. They stood near the entrance of the base.

"Do you know who's that?" Ben said softly wincing as his mother covered his wound. She slowly shook her head as she dropped her hands and started walking farther into the base.

Ben frowned not really believing his mother at all. Rey stood next to Finn by the wall, both of them catching their breath. Ben could hear what the people of the Resistance were thinking. They all stared at him as he made his way to his mother.

**"Maybe he bought that thing there."**

**"He's going to kill us."**

Ben sighed as he stood next to his mother while he attached his lightsaber to his belt.

"General, they are leaving." One of the pilots stated.

"Where would we go now ?" Another one asked.

"We have no place?"

"General, she's trying to get to the base" Poe yelled through the intercom.

"I'm going to shoot her." Rey and Finn ran to Leia as she stared off at the window, seeing Poe flying a couple of feets away from the black ship. The others ran to shut the solid ton metal door at the entrance.

"POE. NO I REPEAT NO!" Leia yelled caused Rey and Finn to look at her with a bewildered face.

"If you shoot, kid. I'll shoot you." They froze as the deep voice was transmitted through the intercom again.

"What? Who are you?" Poe exclaimed angrily.

The people gasped as they jumped backwards when the metal entrance door shook. They ran as the door rattle harder.

"Everyone. Please calm down." Leia yelled as she walked to the group of the people.

The door slid open causing them to run from it. They stood silent as the woman stood in front of them. She slowly walked through the entrance. She had a blaster in each hand as she walked in.

They stood still for a second before everyone raised their gun at her. Ben stared at the woman in front of him. He felt his fingertips vibrating, the force was calling out to him. The woman huffed as she looked at them.

Her eyes looked at her surroundings before she looked ahead. She lowered her guns and placed them in the slot of her shoulder holster. She started walking towards them when she saw Leia walking towards her.

"Don't move." Finn yelled, aiming his blaster at her. The woman tilted her head to the side and looked at him. Finn stood his ground ignoring the pain growing in his head. She raised her right hand up quickly and the weapons everyone held were thrown up to the ceiling of the base.

"Everyone calm down." Leia said calmly raising her hands in front of her. Ben frowned as he stared at his mother's back as she walked towards the woman.

"Leia."

Ben softly gasped as the woman in front of them pulled the fabric mask from her face. Ben could have swore he saw his entire childhood flash before his eyes. Laughter, warmth, love and pain. It was her.

"Lilian." Leia softy said at the verge of tears.

Lilian stood a few feet away from the older woman. She had her guard up as she stared at Leia.

"It's you." Lilian whispered softly.

Leia smiled as she raised her hand to touch Lilian's face. Leia froze as Lilian flinched when she felt the older woman's touch.

"You're not real." Lilian said walking back way shaking her head. Leia frowned but nodded to her.

"I'm real. I'm here." Leia said, grabbing her hand. Leia looked down at Lilian's hand. They were rough. Blood and dirt was under the woman's fingernails.

Leia noticed the girl before her. It has been years since she last saw her. The girl who once had pale creamy skin is now tan. Her once chubby cheeks are gone, her cheekbones stood out. She was dirty from the dirt and the sweat from the battle she had just been in. Leia's eyes roamed at her face. 

"I'm dreaming." Lilian whispered causing Leia to shake her head giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's really you." Lilian said, looking at Leia amazed when she felt the older woman squeeze her hand.

"I'm real, dear." Leia said once more softly as Lilian bought her hand up to the elder lady's face.

"Can...can I.." Lilian stutters a bit making Leia nod with a small smile.

Leia's arms went over the younger woman's shoulders as Lillian bend down to her height. Ben bit his tongue as he heard his mom weep. He knew it wasn't because of sadness. His mother was happy.

"My Princess." Leia mumbled as she gave Lillian a kiss on her forehead. Rey looked at both of them.

"Princess ? Who is this girl?" Ben's looked at Rey in the corner of his eyes as he heard her say that to her self.

"I knew you would come." Leia said, causing Ben to look at her.

"I heard you. I thought it was all in my head but then I heard Luke." Lilian replied with a sad smile as she pulled away. Leia held her hands as she looked up at the woman.

"He will be missed." Lilian told her as she nodded with tears in her eyes.

The death of her brother was still something Leia still hasn't gotten over yet. Lilian looked over Leia's shoulder and saw Ben. Leia felt Lilian's body tense up. The older woman had no doubt in her mind that she saw Ben. Lilian's heart pounding through her chest as she saw him. Regret filled Leia's body as Lilian let go of her hands and started to walk backwards slowly. Lilian immediately strengthen her force shield so he wouldn't read her mind.

From a young age Ben had the tendency to read her mind. Sometimes he wouldn't even realize that he was doing it. It's been years since she saw him last. After that night in the temple, she closed their force bond. She looked up and down at him. His hair grew longer and he had it almost pass his broad shoulders. She stared at the faded scar on his face and something in her chest started to stir up. She moaned in pain as she closed her eyes. She had closed her force bond from Ben years ago but he hasn't. She knew the bond they held had grown stronger since they were closer now. She felt the rush of many emotions run through her. Her eyes shined in tears as scenes were shown to her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Leila asked as Lilian walked away from her.

Flashes of snow falling down on the ground, blood splattered over the white snow. Yelling, so much hatred filled. _"TRAITOR.'_ ' She saw Ben yelling. She looked over in her version and saw him staring at a young man. The young man was kneeling over a young woman who was laying on the ground unconscious. Gritting her teeth in pain she let out a grunt.

She saw Ben and a young girl in the woods. They were fighting. _'You need a teacher! I can teach you the ways of the force.'_ Ben's voice echoed in her head. Leia stood back as Lilian grunted in pain, she had her hands over her head.

"Lilian!" Leia yelled as Lilian fell to her knees. Ben bit his tongue as he saw her yell out a sob.

 _'I want to be free from this pain.'_ She saw Han Solo. Someone who she looked up to at a young age. Leia and Han, the people who raised. The last thing she saw was Han gasp in pain. The burning red lightsaber tore his chest. Benstaring back at Han's face.

"Han?" Lilian cried out opening her eyes as she questioned. Leia knew what had happened. Now that Lilian was closer to Ben. The bond they had, the force was showing Lilian. Ben knew this too.

Lilian had hoped in some way Han might have survived. Leia shook her head trying to ease the pain and looked down at the ground. Lilian hand shot up to her chest, where Han was stabbed through. Ben stared as Lilian placed a hand on her chest. His eyes stared at her hand in the same spot where he killed his dad. Chewbacca let out a sad sound at the mention of his dead best friend. Lilian looked over at Ben's shoulder and saw the wookiee. 

**'He killed the only person you thought of as a father. And you do nothing. He stands there like nothing has happened. He hurt him. He hurt you, sweet child. He hurt you. Left you. The person you are now is because of him.'**

"Stop." Lilian whispered to herself as she heard the icy deep voice in the back of her head. The wookiee let out another sound causing the voice to fade away.

"Chewie." Lilian said with a sad smile as she got up. She was happy to see the 7 foot wookiee. She could remember her younger self begging him to carry her on his shoulders. She couldn't begin to imagine how he must have felt about Han's death. Chewbacca was about to walk towards Lilian when Rey yelled, causing the wookie to freeze.

"Be careful!" Lilian faced the younger girl. She glared at the girl.

"You." Lilian said looking at Rey. She was fighting with Ben. In the corner of her eye Rey saw Ben looking at her.

"Rey. It's alright. Lilian is family to us." Leia told Rey as she looked at Ben then at Lilian with a smile. He was still in shock. Her son stared at the woman before them.

"Family?" Finn asked looking at Lilian who looked at him when he spoke.

"He's dead?" Lilian asked Leia.

"Is Han really dead?" She asked once more.

"Yes." Leia confirmed with a sad look.

"No!" Lilian shouted.

"Where is he? Maybe...maybe?" She yelled as she looked around trying to see if he was there.

"Honey, he's gone." Leia said as Lilian shook her head at disbelief.

Lilian took a deep breath as her fingers tingle with power. She bit her tongue as the ache in her chest grew. Han Solo was dead.

"Lilian! Did you get in? Are you ok?" Lilian turned to her left to the control room. She raised her hand using the force to click the talk button.

"Yes." She responded then looking at Leia.

"I brought company." Leia nodded at her.

"If I land are they gonna shoot?" Leia shook her answering his question as she walked over and commanded her flight crew to allow him to land.

"You're fine. Come in. " Lilian spoke then lowered her hand. Her eyes jumped around to the people.

"How many people are left?" She asked.

"Not many." Leia responded truthfully as Lilian walked back to the entrance.

"Try something and I won't hesitate to kill you." Lilian roughly told the people behind Leia looking around each of them and her eyes landed on Ben. Leia frowned slightly at her words.

Lilian looked away when she heard the footsteps near her.

The members of the Resistance eyes widened as a Mandalorian walked up to Lilian. Ben didn't miss how the Mandalorians gloved hand made its way to Lilian's arm. He gave her a squeeze as he looked at her.

'Are you alright?' Ben heard in the men's head. They were talking to each other telepathically. When Lilian didn't answer him he grabbed her hand looking down at her.

'I'm ok.' She told him giving him a reassuring nod. He tilted his head to the side as he looked down at her once more.

'I know when you are lying.' He told her in his mind. Lilian shook her head and looked over at Leia.

"This is my friend, Ethan he came with me when I heard you calling out for me then I heard Luke. " Lilian spoke walking towards Leia, the Mandalorian walked behind Lilian.

Leia smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you for coming. Both of you. You spoke to Luke?" Leia asked.

Lilian nodded. "He said he would kick my behind if I didn't come to see you." Leia laughed softly as she wiped the tears off her face.

"I wished I didn't listen to him, though." Lilian spoke, making Leia frown.

"Why is Ben/Kylo here?" Lilian said looking at Ben then to Leia. The Mandalorian next to her tensed at the name. He brought his hand above his weapon near his hip.

"Lilian." Ben spoke out as he started to make his way to her.

"I.."

"Shut up." Lilian yelled causing him to stop in his steps.

"Lilian, please. I'm sorry but Ben came back. Our Ben." Leia spoke, grabbing her arm. Lilian stared down at Leila's brown eyes. Her eyes were filled with hope, warmth, and full of love. The same brown warm eyes she used to see in Ben's.

"Ben left." Lilian whispered harshly to Leia.

"He left you and Han. He left.."

'Me' Lilian thought to herself.

Rey looked at Ben who was staring at Lilian and his mother. She was the girl that Rey saw in Ben's mind when he was interrogating her. Not only was he afraid that he wouldn't be as strong as his grandfather, Darth Vader but he was afraid that he would never find the woman in front of him. It took a moment for Rey to recognize her. She completely changed. She looked younger and happier in Ben's memories.

"He left. That I know but it's over now. He came back. He came back to the light." Leia said, defending her son. Ben stared at Lilian as she spoke with his mother. He saw the red swirls in her eyes take over her blue ones as she spoke.

"Do you believe that?" She said with a snarky tone.

"Don't be an idiot." She said with a laugh. She shook her head. Leia saw Ethan grabbed Lillian's arm pulling her away.

"Lilian." Leia softy said as she walked slowly away, frighten at the look that Lilian was giving her.

"Do you believe that?" She asked once more as she lowered her tone.

"He left."

She had never seen Lilian act so cold before. Ben walked to his mother gently pushing her behind him. He stared down at Lilian who looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He softly said he could feel his mother grabbing the back of his shirt.

"I'm sorry I left. I shouldn't have left you that night." Ben said. He just received a blank face from Lilian.

Goosebumps rose from his skin as she stared at him with no emotion.

"I'm sure you are." She told looking up at him with watery eyes.

The Mandalorian shook his head and pulled Lilian roughly by her arm. Ben's eyes widened as the Mandalorian shoved Lilian to the wall of the base with a ban. Ben didn't realize she was holding a knife. The Mandalorian stood in front of her placing his hands near her head. He was caging her.

"Relax." Lilian stared at her friend as he spoke.

She could see his brown eyes through the tinted thin windows of his helmet. His eyes pleading with her. She winced in pain as the Mandalorian gripped her wrist making her let go of the knife.

"It's ok." Ethan said assuring her softly as he pushed the knife with his foot away from her.

'Relax. Relax. Don't lose your temper.' She heard him tell her. She pushed the Mandalorian with the force causing him to slide backwards. He stopped midway as he stopped himself by touching the floor.

"Relax." He yelled again causing her to huffed. Ben swore he saw her blue eyes turn into a bloody red for a second. She used the force to bring the knife back to her hand. 

"Lilian!" He yelled as Lilian ran out of the base.

"Fuck." He mumbled under his breath.

He flinched as he felt a hand on his arm. Leia held on to him as she watched Lilian disappear in the forest ahead of them. The group yelled as their weapons had fallen back down at their feet.

"She did it because she didn't want to hurt you." The Mandalorian said after a few seconds causing Leia to look up at him.

"If she hurt Ben. She would have hurt you." The Mandalorian said as he looked ahead. He cursed softly as he walked out leaving them behind.

—

"So now we have a Jedi" Poe said, pointing at Rey.

"A grumpy sith lord." He said pointing at Ben who stared daggers at him.

"And now a Jedi/Sith and a Mandalorian is joining our group now?" Poe said to the group in front of him. Leia had her arms across over her chest as she stood next to Ben and Rey.

BB8 rolled to Rey as his master spoke. What remained left of the Resistance, they had decided to move in the jungle and set camp for the night.

"I'm alright." Rey told the droid who rolled over Ben's foot.

"Fuck!" He yelled he raised his hand to destroy the droid when Poe yelled.

"Stop that."

"Poe!"

"Enough!" Leia yelled causing the other people who were setting camp to look over at them.

"You called her?" Ben asked his mother. Ben walked towards her mother.

"How did you do that?" He asked her curiously.

"It wasn't easy but I did." Leia said giving Ben a nod.

"We need her. Luke told me she would join us." Leia said, looking at Ethan who kept walking back and forward on the edge of the forest. He has been walking for the past hour. He had told her it was best to leave Lilian alone for a few minutes by herself. Her anger was something she yet had to control he told her. 

"Luke never mentioned her to me." Rey said to Leia.

"Why do we need her?" Poe said.

"It's pretty obvious. She's a good fighter." Rose said making Leia nod.

"If she accepts to join us." Finn said, looking in the same direction as Leia.

"She will." Leia said.

"If she doesn't?" Poe asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then Ben and I will go and defeat Snoke." Rey said nodding. Reassuring herself mentally but everyone can see she had doubts.

"We aren't strong enough." Ben said. He couldn't believe himself at what he was saying. Rey frowned as he spoke.

"We need the help. We are weak. Outnumber. Running low on supplies. We could use her help. She is strong with the force. Perhaps stronger than both of us combined." Ben told them.

"Do you think she will help us?" Finn asked Ben who looked away from the ex-stormtrooper.

"She's back." One of the people who were setting up camp yelled. The gang looked at the forest and saw Lilian walking out. Ben saw the Mandalorian talking to her. She softly nodded as she looked at the forest then back to him. The Mandalorian shook his head, in a second Lilian had her arms around him. Ben couldn't help but feel annoyed and a bit jealous. He knew he shouldn't be feeling that way. He had no right to feel that way. He was the one that left her.

Lilian looked at them. She knew had to apologize for her behavior, especially to Leia. Leia always treated her as a daughter. She felt Ethan place a hand behind her back encouraging her to go ahead.

"I'm sorry Leia." Lilian said, walking towards her.

"If it wasn't for Ethan." Lilian spoke as she looked behind at the Mandalorian. "I would have done something I would have regret for the rest of my life."

"I don't want to hurt you but I can't stay." Lilian said.

"Lilian please think about it. Snoke is still alive." Leia asked her as she looked at Ben for help and Rey.

"You tried to kill Ben." Rey said, looking at her.

"What if next time it won't be just Ben?"

"Rey. Stop." Ben said, looking at her. Rey shook her head at him.

"We don't need her. She'll get mad and kill everyone." Rey said walking towards Lilian. Ben didn't miss how Lilian's eyes sparkled with curiosity as Rey walked towards her.

"You think you can defeat Snoke?" Lilian asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Rey." Leia warned as the young girl frowned deeply. Lilian raised her hand to stop the older woman.

"Yes." Rey said. Lilian looked at Rey, she felt pain coming from the young girl. Rising her right hand at Rey. Rey frowned as she felt a warmth feeling wrap around her mind.

" Interesting." Lilian softly said. Rey groaned as she tried to move but it was no use. She was frozen in place. She hissed as Lilian walked towards her. She had her arms behind her back as she looked at Rey up and down.

"Stop. I'm not going to hurt you. Rey, you are strong with the force but you still need more training to use it. If you fight Snoke you will not come out alive." Lilian spoke to her gently when she stopped in front of her.

"And you're a monster." Rey said with tears in her eyes as she tried to move. She hoped she could get a raise from her.

Lilian gave her a small devilish smile that made her frown.

"You thought he was a monster." Lilian said causing Rey to gasp as Lilian pointed at Ben. She saw everything that Rey had experienced.

"But I'm much worse." Lilian said as she let her go of Rey from her grasp. Rey winced as she fell backwards to the ground.

"Lilian." Ethan warned her as she stared down at Rey. Ethan watched as Ben frowned at her words.

"I don't care if you go and fight Snoke. Go ahead. Die."

"Lilian." Leia softly said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't." Lilian's eyes softened at the older woman as she spoke. Finn walked to Rey helping her up.

"Are you a sith?" Finn asked.

"Finn." Leia said.

"Let her answer." Poe said nodding to Lillian.

"General Leia, we allow your monster of a son to come back to the resistance. We didn't want to. The things he has done." Poe said, replaying his interrogation he had with her son.

"We trust you but.." Poe said looking at Lilian and Ethan.

"We lost to many people already."

"And we will lose more. Lose the war if we don't join together to fight." She said looking at everyone. She walked closer to Lilian.

"Lilian, I need you." She pleaded with her.

"Han and I tried to look for you that day you left." Ben's eyebrows drew together in confusion. There's so much he wanted to ask. So much he wanted to know.

"Lilian, I know you're angry." Leia said.

"I can't imagine what you've been through." LilIan sighed at her comment.

"Leia. I can't help you." Lilian stated softly as she walked closer to her.

"Yes, you can just as your grandfather helped me once." Leia told her, raising a few eyebrows from The Resistance.

"You are like him." Leia said, grabbing Lilian's hands into hers.

"My father once said that your grandfather was a great mentor. Wise as Master Yoda, and as powerful as Master Windu." Leia said with confidence.

"And Luke said the same thing about you." Lilian nodded as she looked at Leia.

Lilian took a deep breath as she removed her hands from Leia's.

"Would you still want my help if I told you I was a sith?"

Leia froze for a second. "You aren't one." She said after a moment.

"Why do you say that ?" Lilian asked her.

"Because I know you, Lilian. I raised you like you were my flesh and blood. I know you are a kind and a thoughtful person. You are like your mother."

"My mother?" Lilian asked, surprised.

"My mother was weak." She said causing Leia to stay quiet.

"I used to be a sith." She said looking around and stopped at Finn. He got his answer.

"I only use the force now to protect my people and I." Lilian said.

"I don't care for The First Order and I don't care for The Resistance." She said loudly, causing Chewie to whine. The Mandalorian walked closer to Lilian.

"General." Ethan said, making Leia look at him. He felt bad for the older lady who was at the verge of tears. He stood near Lilian now, he didn't want Lilian to lash out completely.

"Let me say this." Leia said, raising her hand at Ethan.

"Luke said he saw you with us at the end. He knows you're strong. I can feel it too. Your force is strong, please Lilian. As your grandfather helped me once at my most desperate hour, now I ask you. Help me, Lilian Kenobi. You're my only hope."


	2. Chapter Two

  
"That was such a cheap move." Lilian said as she leaned against the wall of Ethan's aircraft. She could have swore she saw him smirking behind his helmet as he past her and walked to the wall across from her. She remembered as a child watching the clip that Leia had sent to her grandfather asking him for help years ago. She remembers. She used to watch it with Ben all the time.

"Cheap move but you still accepted." He said pressing a button on the wall. The wall in front of them hissed as it came apart showing the hidden armory.

"You can leave, you know. Go back home." She told him.

"And leave you? When have I done that?" He asked, grabbing a dark brown bag from inside the armory and turning towards her.

"This isn't your fight. It's not your problem." Lilian said, grabbing the bag from his grasp.

"What if I don't want to leave?" He said softly, grabbing her free hand. Lilian looked at him through the tinted window of his helmet, she felt him give her hand a soft squeeze.

It's been five years since she had come to know the Mandalorian. He found her broken and alone. He brought her back to a small planet called Amore. Unnoticed by many people, he was living there. He stayed there along with a small tribe with different species. He took her under his wing and she was grateful for it.

Ethan let her hand go when she didn't say anything to him. He mentally cursed at himself. He knew he shouldn't be acting that way with her, especially now with everything going on. Ethan wouldn't let anyone know that he liked the girl in front of him.

"Are you ok with him being here?" He asked quickly, trying to change the subject. He regretted it as soon as he noticed Lilian tensed up. She knew he was talking about Ben.

"I don't know. When I saw him I was about to kill him. I didn't mean too though, the rage inside of me came out." Ethan sighed as Lilian shook her head in embarrassment.

"It wasn't really you." Ethan told her.

"The darkness came over you." He added.

"How am I supposed to help them, if I can't fully control it?" She said, shaking her head.

"I saw Ben and that darkness immediately came out of me." She told him with a scared look.

"What if I hurt them? What If I hurt Leia or Chewie? Or what if I hurt you?" Lilian said to him.

"You can never hurt me. You will find a way, Lilian." He consoled her, she looked away not believing his words.

"His grandfather was the one that killed your grandfather, correct?"Ethan asked. Lilian nodded at him.

"Can you imagine two teenagers being told that their grandfathers had fought against each other. The day that Luke told Ben and I we both looked at each other with shocked faces."

"What a fuck up situation." Ethan said, causing her to chuckle.

"What's more fucked up is that their grand-kids fell in love with one another." Lilian said softly as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. She didn't know how to answer his question of him wanting to stay with her.

She loved Ethan but it wasn't the same love she had with Ben. She would be lying if she said she hasn't thought of the idea of being with Ethan. Kissing him. Being in a relationship with him. She never really truly saw his face. She once saw a glimpse of his side profile when he had taken his helmet off due to him being badly injured. He didn't know she was looking at him. Ethan's side profile was an unblemished face with a strong jaw, his skin was a glowing russet brown color. Before she could fully turn to see him, he had put his helmet back on.

"You never told me why he left you behind?" Ethan said.

Ethan knew it was a sensitive subject to Lilian. She would always dogged the questions about Ben, the Jedi temple and that night. He kinda hoped with what happened today, she would open up to him about her past. Lilian told him about Leia and Han. She spared the major details of Ben but she never told him about that night.

"He didn't tell me. He just left." She told him.

"I left the same night he did but I crashed my craft on an unknown planet. That's where Mercury found me." Ethan frowned softly at the name of her old sith master.

"Will you tell Leia about him?" He questioned her.

"I'm not sure. I don't want her to know all of the horrible stuff I have done."

"You told Mary and I about it." Ethan told her. Lilian smiled as he mentioned Mary.

Mary reminded her of Leia in so many ways. Ethan had introduced Lilian to Mary when he brought her to Amore. The older lady was kind to her. Ethan had told Lilian that Mary was sort of the designated mother of the tribe but she was mostly a mother to Ethan. After a few months she was a mother to Lilian as well. Lilian had opened up to Mary and Ethan after a year being with them.

"That's because you guys didn't know me when I was younger. Leia took me in when my parents died. It's been so long since I saw her. I was going to cry when she called me princess. No one has called me that in years."

"Princess?" Ethan asked, a bit shocked. After years knowing Lilian, her having a girly nickname didn't seem to fit Lillian's image at all.

"When I was little I looked up to her. I wanted to be just like her. Strong. Wise. Fearless. She was a princess before becoming general so when she found out I wanted to be like her. She started calling me a princess after that."

Ethan nodded as he listened to Lilian. Lilian dropped the bag on the metal table near them with a sigh.

"We should go back to Amore soon. I think we should take The Resistance there." She said, taking her clothes out of the bag.

"We should." He agreed

"Mary hates it when we have been gone for so long." He said as he heard someone walking in through the entrance.

"Hello. Leia said that dinner is ready. I'm Rose by the way."

Lilian smiled at the young girl in front of her. She noticed the girl was a bit nervous and scared. She wasn't even looking at her and Ethan. He noticed it too.

"Don't be scared. We don't bite." He teased her. Rose gave him a small smile and nodded.

"She said not to be late." With that she left quickly causing Ethan to laugh at the young girl.

"It's been a while since people have been scared of us." Lilian rolled her eyes as Ethan spoke.

"After today they are more scared of me than you. I'll meet you there. I'm going to change." She turned back to the table.

"Lilian." Ethan called her, causing her to look over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah?"

"You will find a way to control this power." he said, making her turn around to face him.

"You found a way to survive after what Mercury did to you and you went back to the light. Use the force to guide you through this power."

Ethan left Lilian who was leaning against the table. She stared at him while he walked out of the craft. Her mind was still processing everything that occurred today. Her muscles ached from today's fight. Her hands went up to her hair to take her braids down. She ran her fingers through her hair.

With a groan she pushed herself off the table to the little room where Ethan and her shared to sleep whenever they were traveling out of Amore. She changed her clothes to another set of long black sleeves and a pair of black pants.

She grabbed her clothes and tucked them into the bag. She grabbed the knife and hid it in her boot. She decided to leave her shoulder holster and guns in the room. Her hand rested on the door frame for a moment. She was nervous. She didn't want to face Ben, she didn't want to face anyone after her little runaway.

"Breathe. Breathe. Breathe." She repeatedly told herself.

She walked out of the room then out the craft and down the ramp. She made her way to the many tents that were set up around a large fire. The members of The Resistance were sitting down around near the fire on little metal chairs.

Ben stared at Ethan's aircraft that was a few feet away from the camp. He grunted in pain as he shifted in his chair.

"How's the shoulder?" he looked up at his mother who was standing next to him.

"It's alright."

Leia gently placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked down at her son with tearful eyes.

"You know, I can read your thoughts." He said quietly as he looked up at her when he saw the images in her mind. The images were of himself and Lilian together.

Ben can see that his mother had thought of a different outcome of today. She thought Lilian would come back and happily agreed to help them. She thought Lilian would come back to them as her usually self but what his mother saw today was Lillian as a different person. They both realized that. She was very guarded now. She had a cold attitude to whoever she didn't know. Her hand is always resting on her weapon. She didn't speak much at all but she was being very observant.

"I'm just glad, you're back. Both of you." She said then walked away. Ben stared at his mother as she made her way to other members. He bit his tongue as the images were lingering in his mind.

He looked ahead when he felt a strong presence in the force. He saw her walking down the ramp of the craft to the camp. He knew she was nervous. She kept playing with her hands. She always did that whenever she was nervous or anxious. His heart ached after all these years he still remembered the little things about her. Ben looked at her as she made her way. She looked at her surroundings. She looked around the craft and tents around her. He wondered what made her so guarded. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard Lilian's grandfather's name being mentioned.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi's granddaughter? " Finn asked Leia who nodded as she gave him his plate.

"I thought a Jedi wasn't allowed to be in a relationship or have any kind of attachment?" Rey asked Leia.

"When Anakin became Vader, Obi-Wan was conflicted. The day that Luke saved me from Vader he was told by Obi-Wan that he had been in a relationship and had a child, a girl. He said that the woman had saved him from turning to the dark side."

"Who was she? The woman he fell in love with?" Rose asked.

"He never told us." Leia told the girl.

"What about Lilian's mother?" Rey asked as she remembered Lilian calling her mother weak.

"Sarah." Leia softly said the name with a loving smile.

Ben looked at his mother as she mentioned her once dear friend. After the death of Vader, Leia and Luke searched for the child of Obi-Wan. Once they have found the girl with the help of the force. The siblings decided to tell Sarah about her father, who she didn't know at all. Sarah didn't even know who was her own mother. Lillian's grandmother was a mystery to them. Ben didn't remember much of Sarah but he did remember when he was a child around five years old. Ben had touched Sarah's belly while she was pregnant with Lillian.

"Did she have the force as well?" Finn asked.

"She did but.." Leia said but stopped in mid sentence. Tears shimmered in her eyes.

"She was afraid." Ben spoke up finishing his mother's sentence. Ben looked at her mother as the people turned to him. He knew how much Sarah meant to her.

"Afraid?" Rey questioned.

"Sarah had visions. Visions of herself going to the dark side. Horrible visions, so she decided not to use the force at all." Ben replied.

"She was an amazing woman, though. Not a single mean bone in her body. She fell in love with an officer where she lived and they were inseparable. He was an orphan as well. They met when they were younger." Leia told them.

"He took the name of Kenobi when Sarah married him. Months later she didn't realize she was pregnant until Luke had told her. He could sense Lillian's force in Sarah." Leia said with a soft smile.

"What happened to them?" Ben presses his lips together in a thin line at Rose's question. Leia spoke softly.

"Chris, Lilian's father was killed by a smuggler. Sarah was with him when it happened. She sent out a help signal to Han and I. We found Lilian hidden underneath under the floors of the house. We found them dead. Han and I decided to take Lilian and raise her as our own."

Everyone quieted down as they saw the Mandalorian walking towards them. He nodded at them hello and sat down near an empty chair. Leia walked to him handing him a plate.

"C-3PO, please pass these around." Leia asked, handing the plates to the droid. Ethan places his plate on the ground near his chair.

"Yes. R2-D2 came along." The droid told the smaller droid as they gave out to the plates to the people.

"You aren't going to eat?" Poe asked Ethan as he sat next to Finn.

"I'll eat later." Ethan told him as he looked over his shoulder to see if Lilian was coming.

"Is it true that you guys can't take off your helmet?" Finn asked as he wiggled in his seat to get comfortable near Poe and Rose.

Ethan nodded. Ben stared at the Mandalorian.

'Has Lilian seen his face?' Ben thought, he tensed up as Lilian arrived at the fire. Everyone stood quiet for a moment.

"Miss Lilian!" C-3PO happily yelled as he made his way towards her. Lilian's eyes widened as she saw the droid walking towards her.

"C-3PO!" Lilian yelled excitedly as she hugged the droid.

"Look at you. You haven't aged a bit." She joked with a smile. R2-D2 beeped hello at Lilian, she kneeled in front of the smaller droid.

"Hey D2. Oh my stars." She tapped its sides softly. Leia smiled as Lilian had reunited with the droids. Leia looked over at Ben, he had a small smile watching 3PO talk to Lilian.

"Hello there, little one." Lillian said as BB-8 hid behind R2-D2. Lillian held her hand out to the orange and white droid. BB-8 let out a whistle and rolled to her. She laughed as she patted the top of the droid's head.

After the little reunion she sat next to Ethan. She looked ahead of her and met Ben's eyes. They stared at each other for a second. She looked away when Leia bought her a plate. She saw Chewie near her. The wookie nodded at her then started to eat.

"Thank you." She told Leia as she placed the plate on her lap.

"'Eating later?" She asked Ethan who nodded as he leaned back on his seat.

Leia gave Ben a plate. "Thanks." Leia sat next to him with her own plate. Some were talking among themselves while others ate quietly.

"Lilian, how did you meet Ethan?" Leia asked. Lilian looked at Ethan who shrugged his shoulders not knowing how to answer.

"He found me." Ben looked at Lilian as she spoke softly. She didn't want them to know about her first meeting with him.

"He took me to a planet named Amore. I know you don't know where to go next but we can take you there. We live there, it's pretty small and not many people know about it. I think it's best to take you guys tomorrow." Lilian told Leia. Leia nodded and looked at Ben.

"Best to lay low for a while." Ben commented.

"Take the time to rest up. Luke may have trained you for a while but he still hasn't shown you everything." He said as he looked at Rey. They all froze as he mentioned Luke's name. It's been weeks since the death of Luke Skywalker.

"Tomorrow in the morning, then. Before the First Order comes back." Lilian told them.

"Thank you." Leia said sincerely to her. Lilian nodded at her and looked down at her plate.

"Is there enough fuel for you guys ?" Lilian asked them as she ate.

"Yes, is it possible to take a few of us with you guys on the aircraft?"

"That's no problem. We have the room." Ethan answered her.

"We leave bright and early tomorrow then." Leia said looking at the group. They agreed and continued to eat in silence.

"The people who are coming with us. Don't be scared if you hear a loud roaring sound. It's just Lilian snoring." Ethan said, making a few people laugh.

"Ethan!" Lilian yelled, pinching him at the shoulder where his armor didn't cover.

"Ow." He yelled looking over at her.

"I do not snore." She said, making Ethan sit up straight in his seat.

"You are saying you do not snore?" He said laughing as he shook his head at disbelief.

"I don't snore." She repeated then looked around.

"I don't snore." She once again said with all seriousness causing some members of the group to laugh.

"At least I'm not a blanket hogger." She teased him pointing her fork at him.

"You know I get cold easily." He said, defending himself causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"Yeah ok. It's my blanket, though." Ethan stood up and scoffed at his disbelief. He saw her grinning as she ate.

Ben looked at them. 'They shared a bed?' He thought to himself. He ignored the rush feeling of jealousy through his body. He didn't like how easy it was for them to joke around. They joked around just like how he used to do with her.

"It's soft."Ethan stated, making her laugh.

"I know it's soft. That's why it's mine." She answered back at him with the same tone of sassiness he was giving to her.

"I bought it though." He said, causing people to giggle at the scene in front of them.

"You gave it to me." Lilian exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air.

"At least I dont sound like a motor running when I'm sleeping." He said, causing Lilian's eyes to bug out.

"I'm going to kick your ass." She said, making him laugh.

"Ha! Like you can."

"I have done it before."

"I wasn't ready that day."Ethan said, making Lilian huffed in her seat and placed her plate on the ground.

"You ready?" She asked. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Ready?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Ready ? Ready for wh.." Ethan yelled as Lilian pushed him on the ground. Some were laughing as they wrestled on the ground. Ben couldn't help but grin as he saw Lilian put Ethan on a headlock.

"Say I don't snore." Lilian said with a smile. Ethan was huffing and puffing as he tried to get out.

"You are using the force. That's cheating!" He yelled causing her to tighten her hold on him.

"Say it!" She said.

"Ok ! Ok! I don't snore." He said laughing as Lilian let out an annoyed groan. She let out a yelped as she felt her side being tickled. She playfully pushed him away from her.

"Just wait until I tell Mary!" Ethan teased causing her to gasp dramatically.

"You want her to pinch us both?!" Lilian yelled with a smile.

"Mary?" Leia asked, making Ethan nod at her.

"Our mom." He said without a thought, causing Leia and Ben to look at him. Lillian had a small grin.

"Mom?" Leia questioned.

"Adopted mother, you can say." Lilian explained to Leia.

"I bet she'll back me up when I say you snore." Ethan quickly said making Lilian roll her eyes at him.

"Ethan!" She playfully yelled at him, making him chuckle.

"Isn't it a bit gross that you guys are together and have the same mom." Poe said, looking at them. Ethan and Lilian looked at Poe then each other.

"What?!" Lilian yelled as Ethan stood quiet. He was grateful for his helmet so no one could see the face he made.

"We aren't a couple. Just very good friends." Lilian said as she ignored Ben's gaze. Lilian and Ethan quietly made their way to their chairs and sat down. Leia could sense the awkwardness in the air so she cleared her throat.

"Ethan. What did you do before meeting Lilian?" Leia asked as Lilian grabbed her plate. Ethan did the same. The people thought he was about to take his helmet off to eat but what he did surprised them. Ethan grabbed the fork and pushed a piece of meat off his plate to Lilian's plate.

Lilian was about to refuse but he told her softly "Eat it. Please" Lilian looked at Ethan and nodded.

"I was a bounty hunter. Still am." He answered her as Lilian dug into her food.

"Bounty hunter ?" Poe said, looking excited.

Ethan nodded. "When I found Lilian. She wanted to help me. She's pretty good at catching people." He said looking at her.

" Should I tell them how you tased me?" He said, looking at Lilian who shook her head as she chewed.

"I don't know how many times I have to say I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a taser gun!" She said rolling her eyes and continued to eat.

"She tase you ?!" Finn said with a small laugh.

"Yes, she did! She did it on purpose too!" Ethan repiled.

"I can see that happening." Poe said looking at Ethan. Lilian wrinkled her nose in annoyance at them.

"I did not." Lilian said, finishing her food.

"I did not. I do not. Just like I do not snore!" He said miticking her voice in a high pitch voice.

"That's it! I'm kicking your ass." Making him laugh. Lilian placed her empty plate under Ethan's plate.

"I know what I'm going to do! I'm going to hide the blanket." Ethan immediately stopped laughing and stood up near her.

"You wouldn't." Lilian nodded at him with a laugh.

Everyone stood still looking at them. They all waited in suspense and in a second Lilian jumped over the chair and dashed to the aircraft.

"Lilian! Don't be crazy!" Ethan yelled, running to her. Both of them raced, making the group laugh.

"It's good to see her laughing." Leia said softly. She looked over at Ben who was staring at the Lilian who made it first to the craft.

After the laughter had quieted down, they continued to eat and talk among themselves. Ben stared at the fire as he thought of her and Ethan. He couldn't help but feel the darkness come over him as his thoughts of them being together polluted in his mind.

' _Did they share a bed?'_

_'Is she with him?'_

_'Where has she been all these years?'_

_'Does she love him?'_

'It would be so easy to kill him." Ben thought to himself as he took a deep breath.

His jaw clenched as he imagined the scene right in front of him. He could see Ethan gasping for air as he used the force to choke him. Ben could see himself killing Ethan.

Leia stopped talking to Rey when she felt goosebumps run through her entire body. Rey sensed it as well, she looked at Leia who was looking over her shoulder at Ben.

"Ben?" Leia called out softly as she looked at her son. Ben didn't say anything. He was leaned back in his chair, his legs were parted open as he started at the fire with intensity. Leia froze in shock as the flames of the fire near them rose higher.

"Ben!" Leia shouted, causing him to look away from the fire at her.

"Everything alright?"

The group turned and saw Ethan standing there. He had a dark brown blanket over his shoulder as he bent down to grab his plate.

"Yes, Ethan. Where's Lilian?" Leia asked, in the corner of her eye she saw Ben staring at the Mandalorian.

"She wanted to rest for a bit. She's a bit tired, she hasn't fought like today in a while. I'm going to join her. Good night." Ethan said as he gave an unsure look at the group under his helmet. Ethan could feel the glares of Ben staring at him. He just ignored it. Ben stood up and walked away first. Ethan walked away as soon Ben turned around.

"Night." He told his mother and walked away placing the empty plate in the wash bin. Leia looked at her son and sighed as she looked over at Rey who was looking at her.

"You think they will get along?" Rey asked quietly to Leia. Leia had told Rey about Ben's and Lilian's relationship. Leia knew Rey meant if Lilian and Ethan would get along with Ben.

"I hope so."

Ben sighed as he made his way to his tent. He ran his fingers through his hair while he sat on the cot. He pressed the heel of his palms against his eyes. His mother was right. It was good to see her laughing and looking happy.

The last time he saw her she was crying and begging him not to leave. He spent years trying to reconnect with her through the force. He hid all memories of her from Snoke. He told him that he killed her that night in the temple. He was frightened at the idea that Snoke would find out that she was alive and kill her himself.

From a young age Lilian easily used the force. It wasn't hard for her to manipulate it. Ben felt the light in her at a young age. He liked the feeling when she was around. It was one of the many reasons he grew so attached to her when they were younger. He knew she wasn't lying when she told them she used to be a sith. He felt the light in her but he also felt the conflict in her. Ben was worried because he never felt any conflict in Lilian before.

**_"You have that feeling too, you know." Lilian said to Ben as they laid together in his bed._ **

**_"Do I ?" Ben asked, running his fingers through her hair while she laid her head on his chest._ **

**_"You feel like home. Warm like the sun. It's comforting." She said with a smile._ **

**_"Sometimes I can hear you." She said quietly. Ben looked down at her with a smile._ **

**_"Even when we are far apart?" He asked. Lilian nodded at him._ **

**_"You feel it too?" She asked him as she sat up to look down at him in shock. Ben nodded back at her._ **

**_"Sometimes I can read your thoughts." Ben said softly._ **

**_"You think about me a lot." Ben said, feeling his cheeks burn red_ ** **_of shyness._ ** **_He didn't want to tell her that he didn't mind it at all. He liked that she always thought of him. He always thought about her too._ **

Later that day his mother told him the reasons they were experiencing that was because they had a force bond together. When he walked away from her that night. He felt cold and alone. He's been feeling that ever since.

"Why do you look so sad, Ben?" Ben immediately looked up and gasped. Lilian stood in front of him. Ben rubbed his face with his hands then looked ahead. It was impossible Lillian stood right in front of him,

"You're not real." He said, shaking his head. It couldn't be. Lilian was wearing her Jedi clothes. Her hair was longer. She looked so young. 'Why was the force showing him this memory', he thought to himself.

"Is it because of what Luke said? Ben, I feel it too. The conflict you are having. Whatever is going on. I can help you. Let me help you. My love, let me help you." She said walking towards him. Ben couldn't help but tear up at the memory playing in front of him. He knew it was memory. Lillian had come up to him days before that terrible night. She sensed the conflict in him when they were training together. She came to his hutt that night and found him deep in his thoughts.

"I love you, Ben." She said, smiling at him as she kneel in front of him. He did exactly what he did when she told him that years ago. He raised his hands to cup her cheeks. It felt so real. He could feel the smoothness of her cheeks. Ben let out a toothy smile but when he blinked she was gone. His memory ended, he dropped his hands to his lap.

"Ben?" Ben wiped the tears that had spilled out of his eyes quickly as he heard Rey walking in his tent.

"You alright?" Rey asked him as she stood near the opening of the tent.

"Yeah." He sniffed with a nod making her tilt her head to the side. She knew he was lying.

"You have that look on your face." Rey told him. Ben sighed and looked at her. She didn't budge.

"You can tell me, Ben." Rey told him. He kept silent.

"Do you remember when you told me that I wasn't alone. I told you the same thing. You can tell me." Ben looked up at Rey. He could see she was being truthful. Her eyes didn't lie to him.

"It's been years since I saw her. She has changed and I don't know what to do. I'm happy to see her. I'm scared I'm going to lose her again." He told her.

"She came back."

"She came back because of my mother." Rey frowned when he snapped at her. He instantly felt horrible for his outburst.

"Do you still love her?" She asked sitting next to him on the cot.

Ben nodded. "I do. I spent years trying to find her after completing my first part of training with Snoke. I was more powerful and I knew more about the force. Everytime I tried to reach her, I got nothing. I had hoped if I found the map to Luke, perhaps I could find a clue about her and be able to kill Luke." Rey stared at Ben as he spoke.

"Do you remember the day we talked through the force?" Ben asked Rey.

"When you called me a monster." He added.

Rey nodded at him. "After we spoke I saw her for the first time in years but just for a couple of seconds. She looked hurt. She wasn't wearing the mask. It was her. I was trying to get closer to you to see her again. I believed our forces together were able to go through her shield she had up all these years. That's when I knew I had to get closer to you to find her."

"She looked so beautiful." Ben whispered like it was a secret. He saw her walking towards him. She looked tired. She had a thin tank top showing her arms. His eyes could see on her right arm she was wounded a bit. Her red hair was braided up to her head. He thought it was because she was injured that perhaps she let her shield down but he knew he was it was because of Rey. He knew Rey was strong with force. He knew it as soon as he saw her for the first time.

"Ben, maybe Luke knew what was going to happen? Maybe he did what he did because..."

"Luke didn't know shit." Ben said causing Rey to frown in her seat.

"Luke Skywalker." Ben said with such hate as he shook his head.

"I hate him." Rey looked at Ben as he stared at the ground.

"He never approved of the idea of Lilian and I together. He said it was unsafe. He always made me feel like I was a child, like I couldn't protect her or myself."

"He was protecting you. Luke told me how he felt something in you. Something about a voice." Rey told him. Ben shook his head.

"Snoke." Rey looked at Ben as he told her.

"Luke was probably just trying to help you, Ben. Attachments can be a problem." Rey softly told him not trying to anger him.

"You don't get it. Just like my uncle." Ben said standing up from the cot.

"Every time I was with her I didn't hear Snoke or any voice. She made me happy. Just being around her and having her presence and her smile made me feel better. He didn't seem to get that through his thick skull." Ben said.

"That night came and he tried to kill me."

'"Ben, he stopped himself before he could do it." Rey told him. Ben shook his head at disbelief.

'It's true. He told me." Rey said looking up at him.

" I don't believe you." He said angrily.

"Believe me. Luke never meant to hurt you. He was sorry. I know deep down you know it's true." Rey said to him.

"He spoke highly of you. He said you had the mighty skywalker blood in you and you were destined for great things. Luke loved you." Ben clenched his jaw as Rey spoke. They didn't say anything for a moment.

"He loved you, Ben." Rey said softly looking at him. Ben shook his head as he ignored her.

"Why didn't Luke tell me about her? Lilian."Rey asked standing up from the cot.

"I'm not sure." Kylo answered truthfully to her.

"Luke said he failed you. The pain in the eyes. I believe he was hurting double because he failed her as well." Rey spoke.

"He lost two of his students to the dark side." Ben said.

"Do you think she's still a sith?" Rey asked him.

"I don't know." Ben said as Rey looked at him. He looked lost. He really didn't know.

"I feel the conflict in her. Just like I did in you." Rey said, making him look down at her as she spoke.

"Did you?" Rey nodded at his question.

"When she looked into my mind. I saw something. She truly is strong with the force but when she went through my mind. I saw something just for a minute though."

"What did you see?" Rey looked at Ben with hesitation for a moment.

"She was crying. There was a man. Long blonde hair, blue eyes. He was looking at her, smiling while she cried. She was conflicted. I felt it. It made me sick how he stared at her." Ben frowned as Rey spoke.

"May I see?" Ben said walking closer to Rey. He held out his hand and for a moment Rey looked unsure.

"I just want to see what you saw in her. Please." Rey nodded at him then placed her hand on his open hand.

Ben took a deep breath as he felt Rey projecting her memory of what she saw to him. Ben opened his eyes and found himself in her thoughts. It was dark, nothing was surrounding him. Just a room filled with darkness. Ben looked ahead as he heard Lilian's cries echoing in the air. He walked forward towards the sound of her cries and that's when he saw her. A bright light was shining down on Lillian. She was on her knees staring at the ground as she cried. He froze when he heard footsteps come behind him. A man not taller than him stepped next to him. His blonde hair came up to his shoulder. His blue eyes glared harshly down at Lilian. His dark robes touched the ground. The dark force surrounded him. Ben felt an icy cold breeze run through him. Ben saw how the man gave her a smile as she cried. I

The memory suddenly stopped and he pulled away.

"Do you know him?" Rey asked when she saw Ben frowning.

Ben shook his head. "No, but he's dangerous. Full of death and cold surrounded him." He said.

"Should we tell your mother?"

"No. Not until we know who it is." Ben said.

"But..."

"Not until we know who it is." Ben said again, interrupting Rey.

"Why? He could be working with her now. What if this is just a con, Ben. We turn our back and she will kill us."

"Shut up." Ben said roughly causing her to roll her eyes.

"Ben, you don't know her anymore. You haven't seen her for years. What if she's still a sith? We can't trust her."

"Enough." Ben yelled causing Rey to jump in shocked. Ben pointed a finger at her.

"I trust her." Ben snarled at her.

"I know Lilian. I know her. I know her like the back of my hand. She won't betray us. She won't betray my mother. She won't betray..." Ben stopped himself before he said 'me'.

"Us." Ben said lowering his hand from Rey's face.

"How can you be so sure?" Rey said as Ben turned his back to her. He didn't answer her at all. Rey could see he was trying to control his anger. His shoulders twitched as he took deep breaths. Rey shook her head not wanting to deal with him giving her a silent treatment. She left his tent leaving him with his thoughts. Ben looked over his shoulder as he heard Rey left. He sighed as he walked back to the cot. Sitting down with his elbows on his knees.

It was around midnight when Lilian walked down the ramp. She did a little stretch as she reached the bottom. She sensed most people were asleep. She looked up and saw the moons shining down at them. She made sure her shoulder holster was tightened as she walked by the edge of the camp.

Snap Wexley bummed shoulders with Rose as he saw Lilian walking around. Rose frowned at the sight of Lilian walking in the middle of the night by herself.

"What is she doing?" He asked as they both stood up from their seats.

"It's like she's walking around like she's patrolling." Rose said then looked at him. They both nodded to each other and walked towards Lilian.

"Hey!" Lilian turned and was met with Rose and Snap. They both froze with their hands up in the air. Lilian looked down and saw she was holding a gun. She didn't realize she drew out her weapon.

"Sorry..I just.." Snap stutters causing Rose to look over at him with a deep sighed.

"We just wanted to see if you are alright. It's late." Rose told her. Lilian drew back her weapon and tucked it in her holsters.

"It's ok. I'm sorry too." Lilian said as the pair brought their hands down.

"Why are you walking around?" Rose asked.

"Just patrolling. Is someone doing look out right now?" Lilian asked as she looked at the forest then at them.

Snap shook his head at her.

"We have grids around. If anyone comes near, we are alerted instantly." He said, causing Lilian to look away.

Rose saw how Lilian's face fell at this.

"I'm sorry. At Amore we usually take turns. Something we do...to feel.." Lilian said, shaking her head.

"It's ok." Rose told her. "Really, it's fine."

Lilian nodded at her.

"So you're like a Jedi? Pretty cool." Snap said as Rose hit him on the shoulder.

"Really?!" Rose told him, causing Lilian to chuckle.

"I don't consider myself one." She said walking towards them.

"Because you don't have a lightsaber like Rey?" He asked her.

"How come you don't have one?" Rose asked her.

"I lost it during a fight." Lilian told them. Rose frowned at her answer.

"You can't get it back?"

Lilian shook her head. "I don't want it back. I'm fine using guns and my fists."


	3. Chapter Three

The next morning Lilian stood in front of the Falcon. Leia and Chewie stood behind her. She ignored the stares from The Resistance. Leia had introduced her and Ethan officially to the crew. They were all still pretty afraid of her but warmed up to Ethan quickly. Some gave her the same stares they gave to Ben. She saw how they feared him still and now they fear her just as well.

"Looks the same." Lilian said looking at the craft she loved so much when she was a child. She couldn't help but remember the many times Ben and her used to play in the Falcon when Han came back from his missions. She took a deep breath as she felt Ben's presence near her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ben standing next to Cheiwe and Leia.

"Can I..may..I go.." She stuttered as she pointed at the Falcon to Leia. She wondered if she was allowed. It's been years since been inside of it.

"Of course." Leia said, walking toward her. She grabbed Lilian's hand. Ben watched as his mother walked with Lilian up the ramp of the Falcon hand to hand. Ben was about to follow Chewie when he heard Rey calling out for him.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Rey said at him as she ran with Finn towards him.

"Yes. Why not?" Ben said, frowning at them.

"We don't trust her. She could be one of them. A sith.." Finn said looking at Rey at the corner of his eyes. Ben narrowed his eyes, Rey told Finn about their conversation last night. 

"Well I trust her." Ben told them. Finn and Rey didn't answer back at him. He was already following Chewie to the craft.

Ben froze in his steps when he entered the craft. He saw Lilian walking slowly down the hallway of the falcon. She slowly dragged her fingers against the walls as she looked around. He didn't miss the smile on her face as she looked around.

"I can't believe it." She softly said with a laugh.

Leia was standing not far from her. Leia looked at Ben with a smile then to her. Chewie sat on the chair near the table and stared at Lilian as she walked around for a bit. Rey and Finn stood near the entrance of the hallway looking at Lilian.

"It's still running?" Lilian asked.

"Thanks to Rey." Leia said.

Lilian stopped at the end of the hallway. She placed her hand on the wall. They stared at her for a moment as she stood still. They heard a bang from inside when she closed her eyes. The blots screwed into the wall, unscrewed itself. The blots popped off, falling to the ground. Rey was about to yell for messing around with the Falcon but stopped when she saw Lilian put her hand inside the wall.

"Still here." She said as she had her arm in the wall. Lilian removed a velvet black bag. A white rope was tied around the bag. Lilian smiled as she held it close to her chest. Ben walked towards Chewie as Lilian made her way to the table. His eyes widened at the bag. He knew what it was. She wiped the dust off the bag with her hands.

Leia sat next to Cheiwe as Lilian placed it on the table. She untied it and softly dropped the items on the table. Lilian let out a laugh as she saw a small bear among other stuff. Her drawings, some were from Ben as well. Little knick knack she had received when she was younger. She slowly looked over to her right at Ben when she grabbed the stuffed animal.

"Do you remember?" She asked softly. His eyebrows arched at her. She spoke to him.

He nodded at her as she held the bear out to him. Ben had given his old bear to her when he was younger. The small bear was old and had collected dust during the years. He held it tightly in his big hands. His thumbs rubbed the fur of the bear. A small smile appeared on his face.

Lilian caught the sight of a flashing light under the art works. It was a small sliver hologram box. Leia looked at Lilian as she grabbed it. Leia presses the on button in the middle of the box. The light of the box flashed and a small projector was displayed in front of them. They stood still as the video showed a blank screen. Lilian looked down sadly as it didn't play. She knew it must have been broken from the years being in the wall of the craft. The Falcon has been through a lot.

_"Is it working?"_

Lilian let out a gasp when she saw a young Han in the video. He looked riled up and confused. Chewie roar was heard in the background of the video causing Han to roll his eyes with a smirk.

 _"I know. That's what I'm doing."_ Han said. Leia let out a laugh at the video of her deceased husband.

"Let me see, dad." Young and scrawny Ben appeared in the video.

"Oh shit." Ben said as he stepped closer to the table coming closer to Lilian.

 _"It's working. Just needs a little tune up."_ Young Ben bit his bottom lip as he pressed a button causing the video to clear up.

 _"Good job, kid."_ Han said, placing a hand on Ben's shoulder.

Ben clenched the bear in his hands as he saw his father with him.

"You think she'll like it?" Young Ben asked as he checked the box again.

His face came closer to the video causing Chewie to let out a small giggle. Ben playful rolled his eyes at the wookie.

_"Of course, kid. She will. She'll like it more since you gave it to her."_

The video cut off then started back up with the screen showing a young Lilian.

Lilian let out a smile as she looked at her younger self.

 _"Ben, you shouldn't have."_ She said looking up from the screen. Young Ben cleared his throat as he walked towards her.

"Something to have while I'm away with uncle Luke." Young Ben told her as he sat down next to Lilian. Their faces were shown on the video. Younger Lilian slowly frowned as she looked away. Her long copper hair was down to her waist. She wore a light blue dress. Ben had a white shirt with brown trousers on.

 _"I wish you didn't have to leave."_ She softly said as she turned to look at him.

 _"You can always come, you know."_ Young Ben said, grabbing her hand that was on the table.

 _"You have the force too and I think it will bring joy to my uncle that he gets to train his old master's granddaughter. Plus we can be together. We never have to be apart."_ He said with a smile as their fingers touched.

Young Lilian smiled at him and nodded as she gently squeezed his hand.

 _"Really?"_ He yelled in shock that she agreed.

 _"Yes, I'll go. I'll miss you too much and it won't be the same here without you._ " She said.

 _"If I hear another war strategy from Leia. I'll lose my mind."_ Ben nodded at her with a wide smile. 

" _This is great, Lil._ " Ben said leaning down to Lilian close to her face.

Ben's eyes widened as he saw his younger self drawing close to kiss her. Leia and Lilian jumped when Ben slammed his hand on the box quickly covering the projector and shut it off. Lilian didn't look at him as he awkwardly tucked it in his back pocket. Ben dropped the bear to the table and cleared his throat.

"We should get going." He said without looking at them then walked out bumping into Finn and Rey who stared at him with widened eyes.

"He's right." Lillian said with no emotion. Leia stared at her and started to put the items back in the bag.

"Lilian." Leia said, trying to give her some comfort.

"We have a long trip, we should go now. You'll love it there and I really can't wait for both of you to meet Mary." Lilian said quickly looking at Leia and Chewie.

Lillian gave them a tight lip smile and walked away. Finn and Rey were outside of the Falcon when they saw Lilian walk back to her own craft with the bag close to her chest.

Lilian made her way inside Ethan's craft. She quickly went to the room they shared and hid the bag under the bed. She walked out of the room and saw people from The Resistance making their way inside the craft. She walked to the cockpit and saw Ethan sitting down flipping switches and turning the craft on.

"You alright?" He asked, turning to her. Lilian shook her head. She took a deep breath as she felt a pain in her chest. She didn't know if it had to do with what happened with Ben. She didn't know how to feel about it.

"I'm not feeling well."

"Rest up for a bit. We'll be home soon. " Ethan said as Poe walked in.

"Hey, need an extra hand?" Lilian nodded at the pilot.

"Would you, please. I'm suddenly not feeling well. I'm going to rest up for a bit." Poe nodded and sat on the empty chair next to Ethan.

Ethan stared at Lilian as she walked away. He bit his bottom lip as he thought about going after her. He felt worried that she felt sick. It wasn't like her at all. They always flew together when going home.

"You good?" He looked away when he heard Poe.

"Yeah."

"You sure you guys are just friends?" Poe teased at Ethan with a smile. Ethan shook his head.

"We are best friends. Don't forget." Ethan said. 

As Lilian walked back to the room, she gave a small smile at the people who were finishing up bringing supplies to the craft.

"You alright?" Rose asked as she walked inside the craft. She frowned as she saw Lilian who had a pale complexion.

"Yes. Just feeling a bit tired." Lilian said to the girl.

"I'm going to rest up for a moment." She told her. Rose nodded at her. Lilian walked into the room with a sighed. She laid on the bed staring up at the grey ceiling. The loud banging sound of the motor turning on was giving her a headache. The pain in her chest grew stronger. 

Lillan brought her hands to her lips. She traced her lips with her fingers.She closed her eyes as she remembered the ending of the video. They kissed. She didn't know if Ben was angry at the fact that she had hid the items that he gave her all these years.

The nickname he gave her since they were children had brought up so many memories. She sighed as she rested her hands on her stomach. She could feel the craft started to lift off. She closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

-&\- 

"LILIAN!"

She woke up to Ethan's screams. She jolted out of bed and quickly pushed the covers off. She frowned when she saw her shoes were off. Ethan must have checked up on her during the ride.

She heard him call out her name and got out of bed. Quickly putting on her shoes and grabbing her weapons. She ran out of the room to the exit near by quickly running down the ramp.

"ETHAN!" She yelled at him as she looked around.

Everything was destroyed. The hutts were destroyed. Everything was up in smoke. Amore was attacked. She saw Leia and Ben who were already outside of the craft looking around.

"What's going on?" Rey yelled as she ran to Leia. Lilian ran to the nearest hut that was completely destroyed.

"MARY!" Lilian yelled as she looked inside another hut. Everything was trashed inside. She gasped at a dead body on the floor.

"Austin." She whispered at the dead alien before her.

"Lilian!" Ethan yelled as he had the few remaining people from the small tribe behind him running.

"What happened?" She asked Ethan looking at him and the people,

"The First Order. There was a sith with them."

"What?" Lilian asked as she felt her stomach drop.

"Mary?" Ethan asked the few who were alive. They stood silent. A horrible feeling rose in their chest when they didn't answer him.

"No." She yelled calling out Mary's name again. 

Ben saw how Lilian turned around looking around. Her eyes shined with unshed tears. He saw how her lips trembled.

"No!" She yelled at them shaking her head.

Ethan and Lilian saw an older lady come forward from the group. She raised her hand and pointed to their right. Lilian and Ethan looked and saw smoke rising just a few feet away from them. 

Lilian was the first to run towards it. Ethan ran behind her. They both stopped as they saw a platform ahead of them. Mary was tied up to a wooden pole, half burned. Dead. Ethan fell down to his knees in shock. He could feel the eyes of the group behind him. They heard Ethan let out cry.

Ben walked forward when he felt Lilian's emotion drop to the ground. She walked up the steps of the platform and stood in front of Mary. Lilian lifted her hand at the burned body. She placed her hand on Mary's head. She immediately jumped back pulling her hand away.

"Ben." Leia whispered to her son when Lillian let out a scream.

They watched as Lilian cut the ropes from Mary's body with a sob and bought her down to the platform.

"Ethan!!."

The group turned and saw a tall purple alien yelling as he running out of the forest holding a spear in his hand. The Resistance stood still when a small group of people holding spares and axes walked behind him. They had two people tied up with them. The purple alien ran towards the Mandalorian. He laid a hand on his arm and helped Ethan up.

"Matt! Why?" Ethan softly asked, looking at the alien.

"Why did they kill her?" He whispered to Matt.

The alien sighed deeply as he looked behind him at the remaining people from their group then at Ethan.

"They were looking for Lilian. He wanted Mary to give up her location. Mary said Lilian had left and didn't know where she was." He whispered to him.

"You guys didn't come home last night. He was angry so he burned her." He told Ethan.

Ethan took a step back from Matt. The alien looked at him with sad eyes.

"What?" Ethan whispered to him in disbelief then looked to his right. Lilian had her back towards them. He could see her holding Mary in her arms.

"Ethan, I'm sorry. We tried to help her." Matt said, making Ethan nod slowly.

Mary's screams were all Lilian could hear. On replay in her mind. Lilian looked down at Mary's burned body through her tears. Carefully not trying to touch the severe burned parts of her body. Lilian ignored the stench of burned flesh. Her thumbs traced the patterns on the nightgown Mary wore. Lilian clenched her eyes shut when she saw the older woman's face was burned. Her skin was peeled off, half of her jaw was popped off. She was beaten first, Lilian saw. She read Mary's mind and saw when the First Order came to Amore. They bombed the group, destroyed their homes and killed their people.

"I'm sorry." Lilian whispered to her when images of the First Order dragging Mary out of the hutt appeared in her mind. The older woman screamed at them as they tied her to the pole.

"I'm sorry." Lilian cried as she began to rock the dead body in her arms. 

"Who's that?" Ethan said, pointing at the man and woman who was kneeling across from them.

"He was the one who did it." Matt said staring at the man with a icily glare

"The First Order left him and the girl behind. We chased them down the forest."

Lilian looked over at Ethan when she felt anger rise in him. She saw him looking over them and saw a young man kneeling on the ground. The woman next to him glared at the people in front of her. Lilian felt a growl in her throat as she saw the First Order uniform they had on. It was him. She saw him, slamming his blaster against Mary's face when she didn't answer him on her whereabouts.

**"You know what has to be done."**

The voice inside her head echoed. Lilian let out a whimper as the voice came back.

**"Kill him. Hurt him. You know what needs to be done. He killed Mary."**

She softly laid Mary down on the platform and walked down the steps of the platform. Ethan looked over his shoulder and saw Lilian walking towards the man and woman.

"Lilian." Ethan said when she passed by him and stood in front of the captors.

"You fucki...." The man yelled but before he could finish his sentence he was kicked across the face by her. She glared at him as the man dropped to the ground. The sound of his nose being cracked was the spark that lit the fire in her.

"You fucking bitch!" The blonde woman yelled at her.

"Shut up before I slit your throat." Lilian said, pointing a finger at her face. The man moaned in pain as blood gushed out his broken nose.

"Enough." Ethan said coming up to Lilian getting in front of her before she could do anything else.

"Enough?" Lilian yelled looking at him as he pulled towards him.

"He killed mom." Lilian cried as she looked up at him.

"I know. I know but we can get information from them. You need to relax. " Ethan told her trying to calm her down as he brought his hands to her arms.

Ben saw how Ethan tried to calm her down. Lilian glared at him as he spoke. She shook her head and looked at the man who was still moaning and groaning about this broken nose.

"I can get it from him." Lilian said.

She ignored Ethan's pleas to relax and bend down to pull the man back up to his knees by his hair. Ethan sighed when the woman started to yell at Lilian. The woman received a backhand slap from Lilian, silencing her.

Rey gasped as the woman fell backwards. Lilian placed her hand on the man's forehead.

"Get to the hutts. Now." Matt yelled at their people. The families quickly walked away as soon the man let out a scream. Others help the wounded back to their hutts.

Ben saw Lilian's shoulders rising up and down slowly as she went through the man's mind. She ignored the screams coming from the guy. Ethan slowly walked backwards from Lilian. Matt and Ethan stood next to each other watching Lilian. The woman next to him pleaded for her to stop.

"Please stop. Please someone help." The woman cried out looking at the Resistance for help.

"They aren't going to help you." Lilian said without emotion as she looked down at her. The woman flared her nostrils at Lilian. Softly wincing at the ropes that were cutting her wrists.

"And if anyone dares to stop me. You will be sorry." Lilian yelled looking over her shoulder looking at them.

Leia raised a hand to cover her mouth at the look of Lilian's face she gave to them. Chewie softly whines behind Leia as Lilian gives her attention back to the man. His screams were heard once more.

"Lilian. That's enough." Ethan yelled over the man's screams.

She let go of the man's head dropping him down to the ground.

"He knows." Lilian said with fear in her voice.

"What?" Ethan said, staring at her back.

"He knows." Lilian said as she turned around to face him.

"Mercury?" Ethan asked. Lilian nodded at him.

"He was trying to find me. They gave the order to kill mom." Lilian said looking away as she felt tears well up in her eyes again.

"That bitch deserved to die." The woman yelled, spitting blood and spit at Lilian's direction.

"You are going to die just like her." She yelled at them. Ethan frowned at the woman.

Ethan didn't say anything when he saw the woman being lifted in the air. Lilian stared at the woman as she choked her with force. The woman tried her best to bring her tied hands up to her neck trying to claw out of the invisible hand on her neck. She gasped for air as her face turned red.

"Shut up!" Lilian told her as she tilted her head, lifting the woman higher up in the air.

"General! Are we not going to do anything?" Poe asked Leia who looked away from the scene in front of her.

"We have to do something." Rey spoke as the woman choked in the hand of Lilian.

"Don't be stupid." Ben told them loudly as he stared at the scene in front of them.

"Ben..You." Rey was interrupted by the loud sound of the woman's neck crack in half.

"You fucking whore." The man yelled at Lilian as the woman dropped down right next to him.

"Fuck you. The First Order is going to find you and they are going to kill everyone." He yelled as Lilian rolled her eyes and walked to Matt and Ethan.

"He saw Mercury but I'm not sure why they got left behind." She told them.

"Left them behind on purpose." Matt said, nodding at their direction. 

"To leave a message that Mercury knows you're alive." Ethan said looking at the man.

"We have to kill him." Lilian said to Ethan and Matt.

"We have to kill him. He killed mom." Ethan nodded at her.

"Fuck your mom." The man yelled at them.

"That bitch cried for your guys. You weren't even here." He yelled.

Leia saw Lilian's face grow angry. She held a frown as she stared ahead of the Resistance. Her eyes stop at Leia.

She had forgotten they were even there. She wished she didn't see the look on Leia's face. Leia was shocked and afraid. Leia was afraid of her and it broke her.

'I'm sorry.' Lilian's voice echoed in Leia's mind. Leia immediately grabbed Ben's arm.

The man yelled as he was pulled with the force towards Lilian. Leia gasped as she saw Lilian kick the man in the face again. The man groaned as he slammed down to the ground on his back. Lilian towered over the man and began to punch him. The sound of her fist against his face made most of the Resistance retreat back to their craft as they couldn't handle the scene in front of them. The man struggled to get up but it was no use. She used the force to pin down his wrist on the ground. Lilian didn't stop punching him until he was bloody in the face. She yelled with every punch. Pure rage was on display. Ben held his mother as she turned away from Lilian.

"That's enough." Ethan yelled when the man had stopped screaming.

"He's dead." Ethan said. Lilian just shook her head as she brought her bloodily hands around the man's neck. The man choked on his blood as he gasped for air.

"Lilian!" Ethan yelled again but was ignored. He shook his head as he saw Lilian's face change completely. Ethan gasped when he saw Lilian smile widely at the man.

**'Kill him! Kill him!'**

Ethan took his blaster from his holster and aimed at the men's head to end it. Ethan dropped his gun when he saw Lilian screamed as she was about to punch the guy when a red lightning came out of her hand and shot at the man's head.

Matt and Ethan yelled as they were thrown backward from the force of the lightning. Ben's mouth dropped as he saw Lilian staring down at the man. She fell on top of the man, her knees on either side of the dead body. She brought her hands to her face staring at them. Leia tried to grab Ben when he started walking towards Lilian but he was already gone making his way towards her.

"Lil." Ben said softly as he looked ahead. Lillian looked at Ben. Blood from the man was splatter on her face. Blood was painted on her hands. Lilian didn't realize tears were rolling down her face as she looked at Ben then at her hands.

Ben walked slowly to her with caution.

"Ben!" Rey yelled at him startling Lilian.

Lilian quickly got up when she saw Rey aiming a blaster at her.

"Stop!" Ben shouted.

"What do you mean?" Poe yelled pointing his blaster at Lilian as well.

"Put your weapon down." Leia yelled at them. Ben glared at them when they didn't listen to his mother.

"Wait." Ethan said, holding his hand up at them as he walked in front of them.

"She won't hurt anyone." Ethan told them as Matt stood up and grabbed his spear beside him following Ethan.

"Dude! You just saw how she pulverized the guy's face off." Finn yelled pointing at Lilian with his gun.

"Ben, come back." Rey yelled her eyes pleading at him.

"Put the weapons down now." Ben yelled at them.

"That's an order." Leia shouted at them. Rey and Finn lowered their gun.

Poe stared at Lilian as he still held his blaster at her. He could hear Chewie roaring at him. He ignored him, he ignored Leia who shouted.

"Poe!" Leia shouted.

"You really want someone like that in our group." He shouted as his finger twitched on the trigger.

Lilian stared down at the body then back at him. She looked up at Poe. She had a feral look in her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment.

'He deserved it', she thought to herself. She looked once more at the dead man. He had no face. Faceless body laid before her. Every cell in her body wanted to continue killing him. Every cell in her body ached to kill him, to burn him, to turn him into nothing.

**"You like it didn't you? Killing? Having power?"**

Without a thought she replied to the voice in her head.

"Yes." She whispered as she saw Poe yelling again. She couldn't hear him.

**"I know. We know. Embrace it."**

Lilian shivered as she felt a cold feeling down her spine.

**"Now you know what you have to do. Kill them. All of them. They want to kill you. They are going to kill you. Dead like the slaves. Dead like Mary. Dead like the woman. Dead like the man who's below you. DEAD LIKE THE CHILD YOU KILLED."**

"Drop it, pilot." Ben snarled at Poe.

"No." She whispered at the voice shaking her head. She didn't want to kill them. She just wanted to kill the man who killed Mary. She didn't want to kill her people or The Resistance. She could feel the sinister power rushing through her veins.

"Drop it." Ethan yelled aiming his blaster at Poe.

**"Kill them before they kill you!!"**

"NOO!" Lilian yelled lifting her hand up. Red lighten sprung out of her hand again and hit Poe's blaster. Poe yelled as he was flung back. Hitting his back against the nearest craft. Ben stared at Lilian in shock again.

"I'm not killing them." She whispered to herself.

Lilian quickly ran inside the forest ignoring Ben's plead to stop. She quickly ran further and further into the forest. She felt her heartbeat through her ears. She ran between the trees quickly.

**"DON'T RUN AWAY."**

She cried as the voice screamed in her mind. She didn't see the root of the tree coming from beneath the ground. She yelped as she tripped down to the ground. She winced as she sat up.

 **"It's your fault. She's died."** The voice echoed in her head. Lilian let out a cry as she leaned against the tree.

—-

"You think they will be back?" Ben heard Matt ask his mother.

Ben turned around from the forest and walked towards Matt and his mother. He ignored the stares some gave him as he looked at Finn and Rey helping Poe stand up.

"They will. To see if Lilian has returned." Leia answered him.

"Is anyone here in charge?" Leia asked Matt as she looked over.

"Mary, was usually the one."Matt spoke as he looked over at Ethan who was holding Mary on platform.

"Then Ethan and Lilian but.." Leia nodded understanding. Leia looked over at her son with a worried face.

"Have you seen that kind of power before ?" Leia asked her son.

"Snoke. He used too..." Ben stopped himself before he could finish. He didn't want to tell his mother that Lillian used the same technique as his old master used on him.

"He could do the same force lighten but I had never seen it red before." Ben said, making his mother nod.

"She has never done this before." Matt told them looking at Ethan then at the forest. Matt turned to them and looked at them with his green eyes.

"Lilian can be rough around the edge but she's a good person. I know what you have seen changes how you feel about her but I've seen horrible people in my lifetime but she's ain't one of them. She's good. She just has been through a lot." Leia and Ben looked at Matt. He obviously didn't know that they knew Lilian.

"We know." Leia told him softly with a sad smile then turned to her son.

"Please follow her. She's unstable at the moment. She's hurting." Ben nodded to his mother as he gave her shoulder a squeeze. He walked to the same direction as Lilian ran off too. Ben walked through the forest quickly. He knew something was wrong as he kept walking more into the forest. He felt her. He paused when he heard mumbling. He kept walking into the forest. That's when he saw her.

"I feel it again. The call of the darkness." Ben tensed at her words. Ben walked forward and saw Lilian sitting on the ground with her elbows to her knees. Her back against a tree.

"They killed her. It's my fault. My fault." She mumbled loudly as she ran her fingers through her hair. She gripped her hair tightly as she began to rock herself forward and back.

Ben took a deep breath and walked out to her.

"Lil." He softly called out. Her head shot up as she heard Ben. She immediately wiped the tears with the back of her hand.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked.

"Are you alright?" He asked her. Lilian glared at him for a few seconds then shook her head and leaned back at the tree. She felt tired after the stunt she pulled. Her chest aches at the thought of Mary's burned body.

She could feel Ben's eyes on her. He was afraid and nervous, she could feel it. She always felt his emotions. They stood silent for a moment.

"She was the closest person I ever had too as a real mother. She was a mother to Ethan and I." She said to Ben. She didn't miss the small frown Ben had on his face.

"I'm grateful for Leia but you know how it was." Ben nodded at her words. Leia was a good mother. She was kind and thoughtful but Leia and Han were barely around. Han and Chewie were always on a mission while Leia was away being a general. Ben and Lilian were alone most of the time.

"She was one of the good things in my life. She helped me with so much." Ben bit his bottom lip as she spoke about Mary. He knew she needed this. She needed to talk and he was glad she was talking to him.

"I'm going to kill them."

Ben froze at her words. He saw as she slowly got up pushing herself against the tree.

"All of them." She told him.

Ben looked at her for a moment before asking her.

"How did you...did you..." He asked, raising an eyebrow at her hands.

"Did someone teach you that?" He asked, causing her to hide her hands before her back.

"That's none of your business." She told him with a frown.

"Is that so?" He asked, walking slowly towards her. Lilian stared at him.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see if you were ok." He said, earning a look from her.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly as he looked at her.

"I don't know." She told him truthfully and he knew it was true. He could feel her emotions through her. She didn't let it break. He could see her eyes were red from crying. He saw dried up blood on her hands and face. 

"Why did you come back, Kylo?" Lilian softly asked, looking at him.

"I'm not that person anymore." Ben told her when she used his other name.

"Why did you come back?" she asked again.

"Rey." He answered her.

"She helped me." Lilian felt a shift in Ben's emotions as he mentioned the young girl's name. She didn't know why she felt her chest tighten at his answer.

"Are you two together?" Lilian asked as she walked away from him. Ben immediately shook her head at her question.

"No, we aren't. She's strong with force. I believe with the proper training she can be stronger. It's in her blood."

"What do you mean?" There was a moment of silence between them. He sighed and looked down at her.

"She's the granddaughter of Palpatine." Ben told her.

"What? Does that mean he's alive? And what about Snoke?" Ben saw Lilian's eyes widen as she questioned him.

"Snoke is just a clone of Palatine but he has a mind of his own."

"How do you know all of this?" Lilian asked him, eyeing him closely.

"After Han's..my father's death I heard this voice. I never heard it before but..I don't know I trusted it. The voice told me to find the truth at Excole. I found the way finder then I flew there. That's where I found Palatine and he's alive."

"Wouldn't he just kill you right then and there?" She asked.

"He wanted me to join him."Lilian bit her tongue as she listened to Ben, her first thought was did Ben accept Palatine's invitation to join him. Was this just a con to bring her here just to kill her and The Resistance?

**"What can you give me?" Kylo asked, looking at Palpatine as he stood in front of him.**

**"Everything." Palpatine told him with a sinister grin.**

**"Everything you want, everything you desire. Everything you have lost." Kylo frowned at him as he tightened his grip on his lightsaber that aimed at Palpatine. The sith walked towards Kylo. Kylo bit his tongue as he felt a small and warm hand on his lower back.**

**"Lie to him." Kylo froze as he heard the child's voice next to him.**

"The voice told me to lie to Palatine. So I did and I told him everything he wanted to hear. When I got back to the finalizer. Rey had just gotten there and she brought me back to the light. Snoke felt it when I was about to kill her. We escaped just in time."

"If it wasn't for that voice, I don't know what would have happened. The voice....It was young. Like a child." Ben said looking at her. Ben hoped that Lilian wouldn't think he was crazy.

"A child." Lilian said softly as she brought a hand to her mouth.

"A boy?" She asked Ben who frowned at her question.

"A boy." He repeated agreeing with her.

"Have you heard him too?" Ben asked her. Lilian ignored his question and asked him.

"Does Rey know all of this? Does she know she's a Palatine?"

"No."

"Why are you keeping this from her?" She asked him.

"What if I tell her and she'll turn on us." Ben told her.

"How do you know that?"

"I had a vision. She was sitting on the throne of the sith." Ben told Lilian. 

"Isn't that what Kylo would have wanted? He could have an empress to rule the galaxy." Lilian told him with a face.

"No." Ben told her, causing her to slightly frown at his bluntness. Ben didn't want to tell Lilian that he was just using Rey for her power to get closer to her, to find her.

"She has a right to know." Lilian said, remember how the young girl ached to find out what happened to her parents and who she's from.

"And if she turns?" Ben asked.

"We..You can help her not to turn." Lilian told him.

"If what you say is true about her. Then she has you to help her stay on the light side. She has you to guide her, to warn her of the darkness." Ben stared at Lilian as she spoke to him. He knew what she was saying was true.

"We have experienced what the dark can do, Ben."

"What have you experienced?" He asked, she shook her head.

"Enough to last me a lifetime."She responded to him. 

"Does Leia know about this? About Rey?" She asked.

"She does. The others don't though. She wants to keep it a secret until she finds a way to break it to her. Or at least until Snoke is defeated. Then we go to Palatine." Ben looked as Lilian crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the ground as she thought about it.

"Can you just tell me?" Ben roughly asked her. She rolled her eyes at him knowing what he was asking.

"Tell me how did you get those powers? What happened to you? You went to the dark side, why?" He asked.

"No." She told him as she walked away from him.

"Tell me." Lilian looked at her shoulder and shook her head at disbelief at him.

"You don't need to know shit." She told him and with that she looked away. She gasped in pain as she felt a thumping sensation in her head. She looked over her shoulder again and saw Ben with his right hand lifted towards her.

"Tell me." She shook her head at Ben once more.

She took a deep breath trying to ignore the feeling of millions of little needles stabbing her mind. He was trying to get in and she grew angry at this. Ben huffed as he felt the sweat coming down his forehead, she was strong. She kept her walls up.

"I don't have to tell you shit and do you know why?"She yelled walking towards him.

"You left." Ben yelled in pain as he was thrown against the nearest tree.

"If you think I owe you an explanation where I have been or what I have experienced, you are wrong. I owe you nothing.." Ben whimpered softly as he gasped for air.

"Try to get in my head again and you will be sorry." She yelled, releasing him from her hold. Ben fell to the ground. He gasped aloud as he placed a hand on his chest. He closed his eyes as he breathed the air around him greedily.

"You left." Ben heard her say. He saw her across from him.

"I did it for you." Ben raspily told her.

"I did it because I love you, Lilian."

"You don't leave the people you love." She told him.

"If you would have asked me that night to join you. I would have done it. We always told each other no matter where we went and no matter how horrible the situation may be we would always be there for each other."

"Why did you leave me?" She cried out to him.

"I saw you." Ben said before pausing for a breath.

"I saw you, the voice, Palatine. That's been with me since I was child. It showed me a vision of you. You were dead, Lilian. I saw you dead in front of me." Ben told her.

"If you came with me, you would have died."

"Do you really believe that?" She asked.

"I did. I love you and I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. When I found out I couldn't bare the idea of you dead because of me." He stood up slowly leaning against the tree trying to catch his breath. He pushed himself off and made his way to her. 

"Snoke would have killed you if I went to him with you. He would have used you against me. Seeing you with your power, he would have done horrible things. Made you do things. You're so stronger with force now. Imaging what Snoke could have done to you."

"I would have done it all if it meant I was with you." Ben shook his head as he grabbed her arms slowly pulling her towards him. He did slowly so she wouldn't reject him.

"You wouldn't, Lil." he whispered as he closed his eyes leaning his forehead against her. His chest ached with regret, it ached for her forgiveness as well. His fingers buzzed as he felt the bare skin of her hands. Warm. it was so fucking warm. The feeling he was missing so much.

"You are good, my love." He whispered as he raised his hands to her neck and rested them on her cheeks. He held her face with his hands. He opened his eyes and saw her staring up at him. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at him. He wiped the tears from her face. He wiped the blood as well. He didn't mind cleaning the blood from her face.

"I'm not good, Ben. I'm a monster. Mary is dead because of me. The things I have done. The things I had to do to survive." She cried to him. Ben shook his head at her, disagreeing with her that she wasn't bad.

"Tell me." Ben begged softly.

"I'm sorry. I could have killed you. I'm sorry."" She said, causing him to frown as she ignored his question.

"You were protecting yourself. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to go inside your mind. I just.. I just want to know. I want to know what happened. What happened to you after that night? Was it because of me that you turned?"

Lilian closed her eyes as she felt him wipe her tears with his thumb. She thought she was dreaming. A cruel joke that the darkness was playing on her. She was afraid that she would wake up and find herself back alone.

"I can't." She whispered pushing him away as she opened her eyes.

"Yes, you can." Ben said, not losing his grip on her face.

"Tell me, please." He begged.

"I can't." Lilian said hoping Ben would agree to it.

She honestly didn't want him to be angry with her. It's been years since she felt his touch, the feeling of his body towering over her. 'He changed so much' she thought to herself. He was taller, she could feel his muscles through the thin dark blue sweater he wore. He was stronger than before. She looked at the faded scar that ran down his face, he never looked more lovelier. Lilian stared into his brown eyes for a moment, she could feel what he was feeling. They were so close to each other that Lilian could have swore that she could hear his heart beating.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry." He told her as his thumbs rubbed her cheeks. He dropped his left hand to her neck, he gripped her hair in his fingers tightly as a sign of not wanting to lose again.

"It's ok." She said softly.

He cried silently as he looked at her lips to her face. She could feel his breath against her lips, she slowly ran her hands on his arms moving to his shoulders to his neck. She could feel him tense as she brought her hands to his neck then to his chest.

"We can't." Lilian whispered to him pushing him softly away from her.

Snap.

Ben frowned at her words but quickly pushed Lilian behind him as they both heard a branch snap. It was near them. Ben took his lightsaber from his belt and switched it on.

"It's alright. It's probably an animal." Lilian told him as she grabbed the back of his sweater. He looked over his shoulder then back at the trees his eyes roamed around for a moment.

 **'You're an idiot, you know. About to kiss him.'** Lilian sighed as she heard the icy voice in her mind again.

 **'He left you. He left you. Don't you see he doesn't care about you.'** Lilian shook her head softly trying to get rid of the voice. She gripped the back of his sweater tightly.

"We can't stay here for long." She heard Ben speak as he turned around. He turned off his weapon and looked at her.

"They will be back. The order will want to come back to see if you return." Ben told her.

"Where would we go?"

"I'm not sure." He told her then slowly grabbed her arm tugging closer to him. She looked up at him as he touched her cheek with his other hand.

"Don't."

"Just because I have forgiven you doesn't mean everything goes back to normal. The Lilian you knew is gone." Ben was about to interrupt her but she raised her hand.

"She's gone, Ben. I'm not that girl anymore."

"Lilian, no matter what you may have done it doesn't change how I feel about you."

"We should leave now. I have to go back and see Ethan. Mary is dead. The people. I need to see them." Ben frowned when she mentioned the name of the Mandalorian.

"Are you with him? That's why I can't kiss you?" Ben asked her.

"No, I'm not with him." She said, shaking her head.

"The reason I won't kiss you. It's because you left, Ben. You broke me. This isn't a happily ever after story where the boy says sorry to the girl and they run off to the sunset. I forgive you but that doesn't mean everything goes back to normal."

"So you don't love me?" Ben asked. Lilian stayed silent.

"Say it. Say you don't love me." Ben told her as he stared at her. Lilian looked up at him. His breath hitched up as seconds went by without her saying anything.

"You hurt me." She said.

"Lilian, please."

"The Ben I love wouldn't kill his father." Ben looked down at her with tears as she spoke.

"The Ben I love wouldn't have killed all those people on Aldreen. I heard the stories of Kylo Ren, the jedi killer. The prince of darkness."

"You're right. I'm not the same Ben." He said.

"I thought my destiny was to finish my grandfather's legacy. To finish what he started and to rule the galaxy. That's what Sno..Palatine said." Ben shook his head in anger.

"But what he saw was just a WEAK boy. A weak and angry boy who was easily seduced by the dark side."

"Ben.." Lilian cried.

"I will never forgive myself for killing my father and I will never forgive myself for leaving you behind. The only person who trusted and loved me. The moment I killed him. I saw the last thing he thought of before his death."

"He thought of us, Lil. Both of us. We were back home. Mom and Chewie were with us. That was his last thought." Ben told her, wiping the tears off his face with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry, Lilian." Ben said as he looked at her.

"It's ok." She softly said. They stood in front of each other. She slowly walked backwards from him. He frowned at her when he lost her touch. She looked ahead like she knew someone was coming. She quickly wiped her tears.

"LILIAN! LILIAN!" Ben looked over his shoulder and saw Matt coming towards them. Ben turned around to wiped his own tears.

"Lilian!" Matt yelled again walking towards her.

"It's Ethan. He's going crazy." Ben walked behind Lilian and saw the alien with a worry look.

The trio made their way back to camp. Lilian froze as she saw Ethan pushing a member from the group.

"Ethan!" Lilian yelled at him. He froze and looked over his shoulder. He shook his head and went to his craft.

"Stand here." She told Ben over her shoulder.

"Be careful." He told her. Lilian nodded and made her way to Ethan.

"Ethan." Lilian said entering the craft. She found him in the room they shared.

"Talk to me." She told him as he sat on the bed with his back facing her.

"What do you want?" He said.

"Matt came to me. He said..."

"And?!"

"Ethan, don't act that way with me." She said walking closer to him.

"Mary..."

"Don't talk about her." He snapped at her.

"Ethan, Mary wouldn't want us fighting."

"She would have been alive if it wasn't for you." He said. Lilian pinched her eyebrows together at his words. She didn't say anything but allowed the guilt to fill her.

"We should have been here. We should have been here not over there helping those idiots." Ethan said standing up facing her.

"Ethan..don't."

"No!" He yelled, cutting her off.

"This is because of you. You did this. They were looking for you. We were too busy helping the fucking stupid Resistance." He yelled at her. Lilian gasped as he walked up to her pushing her against the wall. She winced as he back hit her wall.

"Ethan. Please don't act that way with." She said to him.

Ethan shook his head and let out a fake laugh. Lilian flinched as he hit the wall near her head.

"It's your fault." He said then walked out of the craft. She shook her head and followed him. She couldn't let him be angry. She lost Mary, she couldn't lose him too.

"Don't you walk away from me." Lilian yelled. Lilian ignored the stares as she followed him outside.

"Listen to me.." Ethan turned to her.

"She's dead because of you."

"Ethan please! I'm sorry!" She yelled.

"All of this is because of you. These people." Ethan yelled back pointing at the Resistance. Lilian looked a few feet and saw Leia standing next to Ben. Rey stood next to Finn looking at them as well.

"Tell me how they found out about Amore?" He asked.

"Tell me? Was it one of your secret missions?" He yelled as he pointed a finger at her. Lilian stared at the ground as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. 

"I don't know."

"Don't you fucking lie to me! No one has known about this place for decades. How did they find out?" Ethan yelled at her.

"You went to another one when you told me that you stopped. You told me that you will never do it again!" Ethan nodded after a few seconds when she didn't respond back. He took her silent as a confession that she did. He didn't realize that the people were staring at them. He didn't care.

"You know why I do it." Lilian replied harshly.

"You...you." Ethan whispered and immediately shook his head.

"What you do and your crave for revenge could have killed us all. It killed Mary." He hissed.

"It should have been you." He said, making her look at him.

"It should have been you burned alive. Not her." She could hear him sniff through the helmet. Lilian nodded at him. She knew it was her fault. They were looking for her. The First Order wanted her. A part of her wanted to be angry at Ethan but she knew he had every right to hate with her.

"I should have left you that day." He said, causing her to look away.

"I should have never bought you here." He yelled at her causing her to flinch.

"Ethan." Matt warned as he walked towards them.

"No." He yelled at him. The alien sighed as he stared at his friends.

"You put everyone in danger as soon you went to your mission because.."

And all it took was a second for Lilian to snap back at him.

"Because what! Tell me! Because I wanted revenge." Ethan stood silent.

"I don't regret killing those people, Ethan. I don't regret it one bit. Those people were animals so I slaughter them like animals." Lilian spoke, walking towards him. Ethan gasped softly as he saw her eyes glimmer in red.

"They deserved everything I did. I tell you this now. Never. Never make me feel guilty for going out and killing those animals. Those people needed me. I helped them."

Ben stared at them ahead. He felt the goosebumps rise on his skin as he saw Lilian snap. Her movements were slow like a prey hunting it's food. He had so many questions. He never saw her act this way before. The rage, the anger she held. His hand rested on his lightsaber as he saw Ethan rest his hand on top of his blaster.

"I told you before. I will never stop. I will kill them all."

"You do that and you will become the thing you swore you wouldn't be." Ethan told her.

"You will be just like him." Ethan didn't know how the look on her face could break his heart so much.

The look of hurt was written in her face. He knew she was trying to control her anger. Deep down he knew what he said had hurt her. He was just so upset at everything. He just wanted things to go back to normal. He wanted Mary. He wanted Mary to be alive. He wanted Mary to welcome them back home. He wanted the fucking Resistance gone.

She gritted her teeth as she pushed down her anger. Every fiber in her body wanted to lash out at him. The power within her wanted to crush the steel helmet on his head but she knew she couldn't. She couldn't hurt Ethan.

"Maybe I am." She said, taking a deep breath.

"Lillian, he doesn't mean it." Matt said softly looking at her. Trying to bring some kind of ease to his friends.

"I do." Ethan said bitterly.

"Just like him. Just like Mercury. A killer." Lilian cried out as soon as she heard those words. Lilian quickly pushed Ethan with the force. He knew it was a low blow to bring her old master to the conversation.

"Fuck you." She yelled walking near him pushing him again. He grunted and grabbed her arms to push her as well.

"Enough!" Matt screamed, pushing himself between them before they harm each other.

"She wouldn't want this." Matt cried out looking at them as they broke apart.

"Mary wouldn't want this." He said once more at them.

"I'm leaving." Ethan said viciously at her before walking away.

"You won't see me again."

"Ethan!" Lilian yelled as he walked away. She ran towards but stopped when he pulled his blaster at her. Matt creased his brows at disbelief.

"Enough of this. Both of you." Matt yelled at them.

"Shoot me. Hurt me. Hate me but please don't leave. I need you here with me. We have to kill those people that killed mom. We have to help them with the war." Lillian begged.

Ethan scoffed as he lowered his gun. He turned around and walked away.

"If you leave right now. Don't come back."

Ethan stopped in his tracks. She stared at his back, begging for him to come back in her mind.

"If you leave me. Don't come back." She yelled loudly once more.

'Don't leave me.'She pleaded in his mind.

Ethan looked at her over his shoulder. 'Those fucking puppy dog eyes.' He thought to himself. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"I wish it was you dead. Not her. " He simply said and that was the last straw for her.

Tears ran down freely down her face as he walked away from her.

Matt's mouth dropped as Ethan walked away. Lilian stared daggers at Ethan's back as she bit her bottom lip. She tried to not cry loudly. Matt looked at Lilian as he heard her take deep breaths. She stared down at him, she clenched her fists. Ethan walked back to the platform to carry Mary's body. She saw a few others meeting her eyes but looked away.

"Lilian." Matt called out but she ignored him. Matt sighed as Lilian walked away to her hutt.

Later that afternoon, the people of Amore were preparing a funeral for Mary and the others that had died. Matt had introduced the remaining people of Amore to the Resistance. The people welcomed the guest as best they could. They were grateful when members of the Resistance offered to help them rebuild their hutts for the night. Leia and Ben stood on the sidelines as they spoke about where to go next. They saw the people of Amore wrap Mary's body in a white sheet. Leia and Ben sighed as they talked through the many planets they could go seek shelter for a bit. The thing was everyone was gone, people were afraid to help them. Running low on fuel, and food. They only had enough for one trip and they had to make it count.

"What about them?" Ben asked his mother as he looked at the people from Amore. Some were huddled near a fire while others continued to dig a grave for Mary and the others. Ben looked at the half burned hut a few feet away. It's been an hour since Lilian walked inside of it.

"We can always use the people. Matt said they know how to fight but it's up to them." Ben sighed as he looked away from the hutt.

"Mom." Ben said looking at her. Leia looked up at her son. He looked defeated.

"I know." She said, making him smile at his father's own words.

"We are together. That's all it matters. We lose and we gain, son."

"How are you so positive?" Ben asked.

"Trust in the force." Leia told him. "Trust." She repeated to Ben as Rey walked up to them.

"Matt came up to us. He said if we wanted we could attend the funeral." She said. 

"Let's go. Lilian and Ethan need our support." She said causing Rey to speak out.

"He doesn't want us there. You heard what he said about us and I'm pretty sure Lilian can't even look at us."

"People say stuff they don't mean, Rey. He's hurting. Both of them said harsh words. They both lost someone today" She said. Rey nodded at her words. They saw a few other members of The Resistance pay their respect.

"I'll go get her." Ben said to them. He walked towards her hutt. Ben stopped at the entrance of her hutt. She was meditating. His eyes widened as he saw her floating a couple of inches off the ground. Her hands laid out with her palm facing the ceiling.

"Yes, Ben?" She softly mumbled with close eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked walking in. She slowly turned to face him and open her eyes. She slowly dropped to the ground and stretched her legs.

"I felt warmth." She said and he immediately knew what she was talking about.

Ben nodded and looked down at her. "You felt that after when I left?"

She shook her head. "All I felt was cold, too." Ben said softly looking down at her.

"They are ready for the funeral."

"Do you think Ethan will be there?" She asked. Ben shook his head.

"I'm not sure." He said truthfully as he clenched his hands into fist. He wanted to beat the Mandalorian for saying those hurtful words.

"He shouldn't have said those things." Ben said as she stood up. Ben looked at the small bed and the night stand near at the wall of hutt.

"He's right. I am a killer." She said walking towards her bed.

"I should be dead."

"Don't say that." Ben said, shaking his head.

"You don't know the things I have done. The people I have killed." She said as Ben walked to her. He sat next to her.

"I may not know but that still doesn't make you a killer. You did things to survive. For survival." He stated. She sighed as she brought her hands to her lap.

"What was it like for you..to kill people?" She asked.

"I felt nothing. I killed people because I needed to. People who were in my way."

"What about when you killed Han?" She asked.

Ben licked his dry lips as he remembered killing his father. He remembered clearly what Snoke had told him after his father's death.

"You don't have to..." Lilian said but Ben shook his head. He grabbed her hand from her lap and closed his eyes as he started to show her what happened that day.

Lilian closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She gasped as she found herself in a red room. She saw guards surrounding a pale disfigured alien. She knew it was Snoke.

 _"The mighty Kylo Ren. When I found you I saw what all masters lived to see raw and untamed power."_ Snoke said, standing up from his throne. She saw Ben kneeling in front of him.

 _"And beyond that something truly special. The potential of your bloodline. A new Vader."_ He said walking towards him. Lilian frowned as Snoke stared down at Ben.

 _"But now I fear I was mistaken."_ Ben raised his head up at his master. Lilian could feel shame and fear in Ben.

 _"Take that ridiculous thing off."_ Snoke snapped at him like he was a child. Lillian's heart broke as Ben took his helmet off and looked up at his master. The scar on his face was raw. His eyes were sunken in. He was tired. He looked like he hasn't slept in days.

_"There it is. You have too much of your father's heart, Solo."_

_"I killed Han Solo. When the moment came I didn't hesitate."_ He spat out at his master. Snoke growled as he turned from him and started to walk back to his seat.

 _"And look at you now."_ Snoke yelled pointing a finger at him as he looked back at him.

 _"The deed spilt your spirit to the bone. I sense regret and conflict. You are unbalanced. You failed, you are a pathetic child. Bested by a girl who never held a lightsaber!"_ He roared at him. Ben stood up to defend himself but Snoke shot him down with a lightning force.

Lilian yelled as she felt the pain shot through her. She let go of Ben's head and jumped out of her bed. Ben looked down at the ground as Lilian stared at him.

"Ben." She whispered as she stood in front of him. Ben raised his head up, his brown eyes glistening with tears. Ben didn't know what came over him but he pulled her into him wrapping his arms around her waist. Lilian awkwardly had her arms up as he hugged her. It's been years since she hugged him. She slowly brought her arms down. She let one of her hands through his dark locks of hair. Running her fingers through his hair as he cried. His face was pressed against her stomach. She knew that he needed this. To let go and she let him. Just like she cried and spoke about Mary to him.

"He's done it before? Hasn't he?" She asked as she felt anger bubbling in her.

"Yeah." He mumbled in her shirt. He looked up at her. She brought her hands to his face. She wiped the tears and tucked his hair behind his ears.

"We are going to kill him. I promise." She said to him. Ben nodded softly as he bought his hands down to her outer thighs.

"We are going to kill him. He will never hurt you again." She said cupping his cheeks nodding to him.

"I swear it to you." She said, making Ben smile as he hugged her once more. They stood still for a few moments. Ben was enjoying the warmth he felt. He didn't want to end but he knew it had too. They had to face reality.

"We should go. They are waiting for us." Ben said looking up at her. Lillian nodded as she walked away. She was about to walk out the tent when Ben grabbed her hand. She saw him raise her hand up to his lips. He placed a kiss on the knuckles.

"Let's go." He said, dropping her hand softly. Lillian nodded at him. Ben knew he couldn't kiss her. Not just yet so he did the next thing he could do. Kissing her hand like he used to do when they were younger. The small kissing on the hand gesture was their thing. For some it didn't mean much but for them it was everything.

Leia smiled to herself as she saw Lilian and Ben walking together towards them. Ethan stood far away from The Resistance. The funeral started and Mary was slowly brought down to the ground along with the others.

"They won't be forgotten." Matt said loudly looking at everyone. Lilian looked ahead at Ethan. He saw her and walked away. Lilian looked away as her chin trembled. She lost Mary and now she lost Ethan too.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * italics are flashbacks incase y'all wondering*

It was the sound of beeping that woke her up. 

She slowly opened her eyes to see the window of her craft cracked, groaning as she felt her head pounding. She looked around and let out a gasp when she noticed she had crashed while trying to follow Ben.

"Ben" she whispered to herself.

Opening up the X-wing, she unstrap the seat belt and jumped out of the craft. She shivered as the cool air of the night rushed through her. Rubbing her bare arms while looking around she turned around to her craft. She looked at the gps screen and cursed under her breath as the screen was blank and shattered. It was broken. She couldn't contact anyone or even find out where she had crashed.

She grabbed her lightsaber from her belt and ignited it. It was getting darker as every minute passed. The two moons up in the dark sky gave her little light. The yellow lightsaber came to life letting her see her surroundings. She walked through the forest. The thin leafless branches looked like it was trying to reach for her. She looked down and saw snow beneath her.

'No wonder it's so cold.' she thought to herself. She froze when a harsh wind flew at her.

She took a deep breath when she saw her breath in the air. She knew she had to find shelter quickly if not she would freeze to death. She walked away from the craft slowly looking around. She knew she had to be alert, she didn't know where she was or what's ahead. She ignored the pain as the cold air has started to get to her. She brought her hand to her forehand trying to ease some of the pain. Her eyes widen at the sight of blood on her hand.

She took another deep breath and stood her ground. She made the decision to walk further.

She walked with her lightsaber in one hand. The weapon hummed in her hand.

She gasped when she saw something run ahead from her. The dark figure hid behind the large trees. Shivering, she raised her lightsaber towards the tree.

"Who's there?" She yelled out.

"Ben." She quietly called out when she didn't hear a response.

Still no response she continued to walk. Unaware of the man behind her. He stared at her for a moment before following her again. He frowned at her the state she was in. He could see the blood stains on her brown Jedi clothes. Her bare arms were red from the cold weather. Her face was almost turning the same color as her hair. He felt that she was sad. Alone. The only light near her was her yellow saber.

"Come out." She yelled. He took a step back when she spoke. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her.

"I feel your presence." Lilian said looking behind her shoulder then ahead.

'She is strong with the force.' The man smiled to himself. He walked out from behind the trees and saw she immediately raised her saber at him at the sight of him.

Lilian frowned as a blonde man came out of the dark and stared at her. He was handsome, skin was pale like the snow that had just fallen. His blonde hair stopped by his shoulders. His blue eyes stared harshly at her. He wore black robes along with a dark cloak.

"Hello, child." The man's voice was smooth.

"Who are you?" She asked as he walked towards her.

"Who are you?" He asked, raising a brow as he stood in front of the tip of her saber. She pressed her lips in a thin lip. He wasn't afraid. He stood in front of her weapon like it was nothing.

"Well?" He asked.

"Lilian." The man nodded at her as he looked up and down at her.

Lilian walked backwards from him, giving him some distance. He was glad to see she was following his moves as he walked around. She was being alert. Guarded.

'Smart.' He told himself as Lilian stared at him. He could see she was about to collapse. The cold had finally gotten to her and he knew the crash had hurt her arm. Her arm shook as she held the saber with one hand.

"Are you lost, child? Trying to find someone?" He said and grinned as Lilian's eyes widened.

He knew why she was here. He just wanted to see what would be her response.

"I'm searching for a person. His name is Ben." Lilian said as she turned off her saber. The man looked at her and he could see her chin trembling. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Where am I?" Lilian asked.

"On Hoth. Just the outer rim, though." He said looking around then ahead. He could see the snow was about to fall again.

"If you went further, you would have died. There's nothing out there. The trees die out here." Lilian followed his graze behind her. She didn't notice that the trees stopped at the spot they were at. Ahead was completely dark, she could see the snow was starting to fall ahead.

"Have you seen someone come through here? I'm looking for my friend." She looked at him.

"It's important. He's hurt. I have to find him."

'Weak.' He mumbled to himself and raised his hand out towards her.

"Sleep." He said loudly and Lilian came crashing down to the ground.

He looked down at her weapon and used the force to bring her saber to him. He looked at the silver and gold weapon. He clipped it on his belt next to his. He walked towards Lilian, crouching down to her staring at her for a moment.

"You look just like her." He said running a finger down her cheek. He picked Lilian up in his arms and walked in the dark.

Making his way inside his craft hidden behind the mountains. He allows the medical droids to mends her wounds. He watches behind the window as the droids worked on her.

"Sir, do we change her?" A droid asked making its way to the man.

"Yes, burn those filthy Jedi clothes." The man said not taking his eyes from her. The man walked away when the droids started to cut her clothes.

-&-

He stood in front of her and raised a hand towards her.

"Wake up." He said walking away to a leather chair far cross the bed.

Lilian opened her eyes and quickly sat. She found herself in a bed. She looked around and saw she was inside of a room.

"I see you are awake, child." Lilian looked ahead and saw the man sitting near a fireplace. She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing a black nightgown. She immediately covered her self with her arms.

"Did you.."

"No. The droids did." He said as he crossed his legs over and leaned back on the leather chair.

"Who are you?"

Lilian asked as she got out of the bed and walked towards him. The man pointed at the chair near him.

Lilian frowned at him.

"I'll tell you who I am but sit down. You fainted when we met. I don't want you fainting again."

Lilian looked at him, she doesn't remember fainting. She just remembered the man raising his head and then blank.

She sat down with a sigh. He smiled.

"I'm Mercury, child. I'm here to be your master."

"Master?"

"Yes, you will be my apprentice." Lilian's eyes widened at him.

"I already have one. Master Skywalker. I am his padawan." She told him.

"Where is he, then? Mmm...he hasn't come to find you. You've been asleep for days, child. No one has come looking for you." He said looking at her wondering if she knew he was lying about the days. Lilian looked at him in shocked.

'It couldn't be.' she thought to herself. She felt something off with him. Something she felt before.

He was a sith.

"I'm offering you a chance, child. A chance to be stronger. To be wiser. To have everything you want." Lilian stood you quickly making him glare at her.

"Never. I sense the dark in you." Lilian said looking around for a way out.

"Hey!" The man yelled causing her to jump as he stood up. She looked up as he walked towards her. She was frozen in place. The man looked down at her and bit his bottom lip.

"Lillian, I know why you crashed. Trying to find your boyfriend, Ben Solo." He said as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I read your mind while you were passed out." He says to her. Lilian finches when he brings his hand to her cheek. His fingers were icy cold.

"I saw everything. I know who you are, child. The granddaughter of the Jedi knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are so strong. You just need a teacher."

"I have one already." She told him.

"Luke is weak. He tried to kill his nephew. That's what Ben showed you before he left you."

"Left you. Left you like trash." Lilian looked away at his words.

"Used you." He said as he brought his hand down to her neck. He smiled to himself as he saw her flushed reaction.

"Get your hand off of me." He grins at her as she snaps at him.

He kept remembering what he saw in her mind. He saw Lilian with Ben. She was riding him, he can hear Ben moaning as Lilian rode his cock slowly. He sees her bringing Ben's hand to her neck and tells him to choke her.

"You like it though." He said and Lilian's slaps his hand away. He walks away just a couple of feet. 

"What else did you see?" She asked.

"Everything. Your life. Your childhood. The temple burning to the ground. I also saw your future. You were destined for great things. You just need the right teacher. All you have to do is join me. Come to the dark side and I will show how to fully possess the force."

"Never." Lilian spatted out to him causing him to sigh.

"What do you have left?" He asked her as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You have no family. Your parents are dead. You're alone."

"I'm not." Lilian answered him.

"Yes, you are because the moment Leia and Han find out that their son is missing they will accuse you. I mean, come on..."He said pointing a finger at her.

Lilian frowned at his words. Leia asked Lilian to watch over him before she left with Ben with Luke.

"You were supposed to look out for him. They will hate you, child. They would want nothing to do with you. I mean, think about it. It wasn't hard for Ben to leave you. He left you behind in the mess he made. He left you behind with all those dead bodies." He said as tears rose from her eyes. Lilian stared at the ground as Mercury spoke.

"Ben doesn't love you." He said walking towards her and lifting her chin to look at him.

"If he did, why would he leave you?" He questioned looking deep into her eyes.

"Let me show you the way. The darkness isn't such a bad thing, child." He told her as he caressed her wet cheek with his thumb.

"He left." She stated, making him nod.

"He did. Left you aside like you were nothing. I saw it here." He said tapping her forehead.

"I saw how you got on your knees and begged for him to stay." He whispered as he wiped her tears off her face.

"Leave me alone, Lilian. He said to you." Mercury repeated the words Ben told her. He took her hand and led her back to the seat.

"Let me teach you, child. Let me show the dark side. Never have to be alone. Never have to be afraid. You will be strong. You will be wise. You will learn how to survive."

Mercury gently pushed Lilian down to the chair and kneel in front of her. He placed his hand on her knees and looked at her.

"I know you felt the dark in you one time." Lilian shook her head and looked away.

"Don't lie to yourself. You went in the dark for a moment and you liked it. Luke saw it. The boy you almost killed saw it too."

"I didn't mean it. I didn't want to. I just got so mad." Lilian said looking down at her lap.

"Andrew was so mean to me. We were training and he said hurtful things to me. I never told Ben. Luke made me keep it a secret." Lillian said. She froze when Mercury grabbed her hands. She looked up at him.

"I almost killed him. Luke yelled at me. I had never seen him so mad before." She mumbled.

"You liked it though? The power?" Lilian stood silent at his question and he grinned.

"It's ok to like it. To feel powerful. Not to feel so weak." He said.

" _You are just a whore. Ben's whore." The brunette haired boy whispered to Lillian as he walked towards her. Lilian looked over her shoulder and saw Luke a few feet away talking to his other students._

_"I heard your parents killed themselves because they didn't want you. No one wants you. Ben only wants you to warm up his bed. He's another freak just like you." Andrew said, igniting his saber with a grin. The blue saber waved in front of Andrew._

_"Shut up." Lilian said with a frown as she gripped her saber in her hand._

_"Freak. Whore and freak. Good thing mommy and daddy are dead." He whispered harshly as Luke made his way to them._

_"Lilian and Andrew, you may begin." Luke said with a nod. Andrew grinned as he waved his saber in his hand and aimed at Lilian. Lighting her own weapon she aimed at him. Just as Andrew was about to strike. Lilian slammed her own weapon against him. He backed away, shocked at her strength. Before she knew it Andrew was choking. He dropped down on his knees, gasping for air._

_"LILLIAN!" Luke yelled as Andrew's face turned red._

"It's ok." Mercury said, wiping her tears.

"Join me, child. Join me and I'll show what you are truly capable of."

"What about Ben?" She asked.

"Ben is nothing now. He left you." Lilian looked at him and nodded.

After a few months since meeting with Mercury. Lilian trained with him. He showed her the path of the darkness and she welcomed it. She noticed the difference between his teaching and Luke's teaching.

Mercury was brutal. There were days when Lilian couldn't get up from bed because of the bruising. She would end up with a black eye or a bruised rib. Not only was he teaching about the force but he taught her how to fight.

He taught her about surviving. He showed her things that she thought she would never do. When Lilian presented Mercury with her new saber, he praised her.

"Child, I am truly happy with your progress." Lilian smiled up at her master.

"I sense confidence. I sense no regret. I'm proud of you." He told her looking down at her as their craft landed.

"Now. I must ask you this." He tells her as they walk down the ramp to an open field.

"Yes, master?" She follows him.

He had taken her to a different planet. They stared at the green field. The mountain stood out in the background. Mercury looked over his shoulder as he stared at her.

"If I take you on a mission will you follow my every order? Even if it may seem crazy?" Lilian raised her brows at him.

"Lilian, did you know the dark side of the force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural?" He asked with a soft voice. Repeating the same question his master asked him once many years ago.

"I heard tales of it before." She answered him.

He nods at her. "This mission will show you that. I just need you to trust me and do everything I say.   
Can you do that?"

Lilian stared at the man before her. For the first time Mercury was being soft. His blue eyes stared her, it made her feel some type of way. 

Lilian had started to look up at him as a fatherly figure these past few months. Mercury slowly looked away from her.

" _What made you become a sith?"_

_Mercury looked up from his book and looked at Lilian. Training had just finished and they were sitting near the fireplace. They stayed in an underground safe house on Hoth._

_Lilian had a blanket over her shoulder as she sat on the chair across from him. Mercury shut his book and placed it on the coffee table near him._

_"My father was one and his father before him. Then I became one._

_"Did your father train you?" Lilian asked._

_Mercury stared at her as she spoke. He looked at the nasty cut on her lip. He couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed. They were training, doing hand to hand combat. He had used the force on her and hit her. He was surprised when she got up and raised her hands into a fighting position._

_"No, my father died when I was a child. He was killed."_

_"What?!" Lilian asked._

_"Is the person who killed him still alive?" She asked him quickly. He was a bit shocked at her reaction._

_"I'm afraid so." He responded to her as he saw her up from her chair. She let the wool blanket drop to the floor as she stood in front of him._

_"Why don't we find this person and kill them, Master?"_

_Mercury smiled at her question. He brings his hand to his mouth to cover his smile. She was naive and hopeful._

_"I'm strong enough now. I can help you." She told him kneeling in front of him. The crackling wood of the fireplace was the only thing heard. He stood silent. Thinking about it even though he knew it wasn't possible._

_"You would help me? You will kill someone for me?" Mercury asked softly as he placed his hands on his lap._

_'You look just like her. So beautiful. So strong.' He thinks to himself as he stares at Lilian. He feels his chest tighten at her smile._

_'Just like her, Lilian.' He wanted to tell her. Tell her everything but he knew he had a job to do._

_"Of course, I will." She told him._

"I am forever in your debt, Master. You found me when I was alone. You found me when I was left alone by someone who I thought loved me. If you haven't found me and take me under your wing. I would have been dead." Mercury let out a sinister smile as he stared at the scenery in front of him.

"I will follow your order." Mercury let his smile drop as he turned towards her.

"Good. Now shall we?" He said, tilting his head to the side making her smile.

"Yes."

She brings her saber in front of her and ignites it. The double bladed red saber roared to life.

Mercury grinned then he took his own saber out in front of her.


	5. Chapter Five

"Ethan wasn't bad while I was flying with him." Poe spoke to the group in front of him.

"Alright, so he's ok but what about her?" Finn asked looking over his shoulder as he saw Lilian standing alone next to Mary's grave.

"I don't trust her." Rey said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She has too many secrets." She continued.

Rose frowned as she looked at her friends in front of her.

"What do we do then?" Finn said looking at Rey.

"What do you mean what do we do?" Rose asked them.

"We do nothing. She's going to help us." She told them, causing Poe to shake his head.

"You really think she's going to help us?" He asked.

"You saw what she did to me." Poe said.

"Yes, I did but she just lost someone. Her mom. Even if it wasn't her real mom. She lost her. Can you imagine what it feels like to lose a family member. To lose someone you love." Rose explained to them and they all knew she was talking from experience. The loss of her sister.

"Rose..." Finn softly said but was interrupted by Poe.

"She's a sith. We can't trust her."

"She has no lightsaber. She's not a sith." Rose told him. Rey stood quiet as they argued.

"We could kill her." Rey said softly causing them to stop and stare at her.

"What?!" Rose yelled looking at her with shock.

"Rey, I don't.." Finn started but was interrupted by Poe again.

"How?" He asked her. Rey tried her best to ignored the alarming beeps coming from BB-8 who was listening to them. The droid did not like it one bit.

"Fine." She said looking down at the droid then looked at her friends.

"We could kidnap her and take her somewhere. People can think she ran off." Rey told them.

"People will think the stress of helping us out was too much and with the death of Mary." Poe said with a nod. He was agreeing with Rey.

"And what about Ben?" Finn asked with a bit of fear in his face as he looked at them.

"What would he do if this happens?"Finn said as he placed his hands on his hips.

Rey looked over her shoulder and saw Leia walking towards Lilian. The older woman put her arm around her. Rey could see she was consoling her.

"I have this drug we can give her." Poe said, causing Finn to give him a bewilder look.

"Why do you have drugs?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at him.

"I don't use it. If that's what you are implying." Poe said with a glare in his eyes.

"I won it in a game of poker." He said making Finn roll his eyes.

"What's the drug?" Rose asked.

"It's this drug that is usually given to slaves. Just wears them out after a while they don't even know where they are." He explained to them.

"Why are you playing with slave owners?" Rose snared at him.

"It was a long time ago. I don't do it anymore." Poe said.

"So yes or no?" He asked them.

"Rey?" Poe asked when Finn and Rose stood quiet.

"Yeah." She said looking at them. Deep down she knew it wasn't the right thing to do.

'Lilian couldn't be trusted.' She thought to herself.

"I'm sure she was a wonderful woman." Leia said as she walked towards Lilian.

The redhead smiled as Leia wrapped her arm around hers. Leia gave Lilian a little squeeze.

"When Han died, I felt it through Ben. " Leia said as she leaned against Lillian.

"I thought my world ended. He was such a nerf ball." Lilian did a double take on Leia.

"Leia!" She said, causing her to laugh.

"You know I loved that man with all my heart but he was a pain in my behind. All the fights we had, the silent treatments. I don't even remember what we used to fighting and screaming about." Leia said as she took a deep breath.

"All I know is my husband is in a better place now. Han wasn't force sensitive but I like to think he's with Luke and I'm pretty sure Mary is with them as well. Watching over us." Leia said, causing Lilian to tear up.

"I think so too." Lilian said after a moment of silent.

"She always told me that I should find you. She wanted to meet the woman that raised me." Lilian said with a smile.

"The moment I told her that I heard you through the force. She pushed me into a craft and made Ethan go with me for back up. She was a kind woman, Leia."

"She never hurt anyone. She treated me as her own daughter. She didn't have too but she did." She said as tears rolled down her face.

Leia brought her closer to hug her. Lillian embraced the hug. She looked ahead and saw Rey staring at them. Rey looked away as Poe spoke to them. Lilian looked away too and looked down at Leia.

"Thank you." Lilian said, wiping her tears away.

"Honey, you don't have to thank me." Leia told her.

"Leia, I'm sorry I lash out back there. I just..." Leia nodded to her. Understanding what she was trying to say.

"He killed her. I just wanted to kill him. I wanted to murder him. I wanted him to suffer. I just couldn't let go of what he did." Lilian whispered.

"Lilian, you must not let your anger get the best of you. Anger leads to suffering. You will lose yourself along the way." Leia told her. Lilian nodded at her words. She gave one last look on Mary's grave.

Lilian walked next to Leia as they made their way to the Falcon. Lilian wanted to know what would be the next step to go forward.

"Wait for me there. I'll go get Ben." Leia said, patting her arm as she walked away. Lilian walked up to the ramp.

Poe took a deep breath as he walked out of the forest and slowly walked up to the ramp. His heart was pounding through his chest as he saw Lilian walking to the game table of the Falcon. He stared at her for a moment before clearing his throat.

Lilian looked over her shoulder as Poe walked closer to her.

"Hello." She said, turning around facing him.

"Hey." Poe said. He bit the inside of cheek as he heard her sniffed. He could see her eyes were bloodshot. She looked tired.

"Leia isn't here. She will be back in a moment." She said sitting down. She leaned back while she looking at Poe.

"Sorry, I had a blaster to your face." Poe blurted out earning a look from her.

"Sorry, I blasted you with the force." She said back. Poe winced at her words.

"It's ok. Not the first time someone used the force on me." He told her.

"Next time though." Lilian said.

Poe stared at her as she spoke. He saw her eyes looking up and down at him. Her face was cold.

"Pull the trigger." Poe frowned at her, not sure what she meant.

"Next time you better pull the trigger because if you aim a blaster at me and don't kill me you best believe that I will kill you for pulling that kind of shit on me" Poe stood silent not sure what to say. The next thing out of Lilian's mouth shocked him.

"I will apologize. I'm sorry you had to see me kill that man like that but he deserved it. Would you kill the person who hurt your family?" She asked him.

She looked down at the table. Her fingers traced at the patterns of the game table. Poe felt his inside weighed down by her words. She was right. He would do that if someone were to hurt his friends, his family. He felt guilt rush through him as he felt the syringe in his back pocket of his pants.

"I get it. It's ok." Poe told her, making her look up at him.

He stared at her for a second before looking away.

"Do you know how to play?" He said pointing at the table. Lilian gave him a small smile.

"Yeah Dejarik, it's quite a game. Chewie is kind of a cheater. Ben and I used to come up with ways to defeat him." She told Poe.

"I knew it! Finn and I knew he cheated but we just don't know how he does it." Poe said with a grin, making her chuckle. He smiled at her and he suddenly realized why he came. He softly shook his head as he walked to the opposite side of the table.

"So you were close to Ben?" Poe said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sure Rey and Finn told you." Lilian told him as she pressed the button on the table to start the game. She knew that they had told him what happened. Leia had told her that the trio had become very close after Han's death. Poe tucked his hand behind his pocket as he leaned forward to look at her. 

"Just want to know how Ben could leave such a beautiful girl like you behind." Lilian frowned as Poe flashed a million dollar smile at her.

"What do you want?" She asked him. Poe laughed as he looked at Lilian.

"I just.." He said and looked at her. He took a second to admire her. He still couldn't believe that someone like her would be with Ben. He was a bit afraid and excited towards her. He took a moment to realize she was a person just like him. Just like Rey and Finn. Lilian sighed as he leaned forward. Her blue eyes glared at him then placed her elbows on the table.

"Just..what?" She asked. Poe knew he had to do this though. He had to protect his family.

"I'm sorry." Poe said softly. She shook her head and leaned forward to hit the next button. Poe bit his bottom lip as her arm was within his reach. She yelled when he slammed down her arm on the table. He quickly he pulled out the syringe and stabbed it straight down on her arm. She gasped in pain as she felt the burning sensation of the drug run through her blood streams.

"What did you do to me?" She yelled as she pushed Poe with the force.

Poe grunted as he hit the wall with a bang passing out. Lilian took a deep breath as she slowly took the long needle from her arm. She threw it on the floor.

"Fuck." She yelled as she felt her hands begin to shake. She felt the pit of her stomach ache. She licked her lips as she started to get cotton mouth. The muscles in her body started to feel like putty. She knew what Poe had given her. She knew what it was. 

'Come on, come on.' She hyped herself as she got up from her seat. She pushed herself off the table slowly walking but her knees gave out. She groaned as she fell flat on her face.

She slowly raised her head as she heard the sound of chain drag through the floor. Lilian gasped as she saw a tall man at the end of the hallway. The black robes on the tall man covered his figure completely. He wore a skin like mask covering his face completely. His dark hair was long and greasy.   
She could see blood dripping off the chains.

"No." She cried out as he took a step closer to her. The man stopped and tilted his head to the side.

"You are not real." She cried out. The man pulled the large chains he dragged from the floor to his chest and rattled them. Showing her that he is real.

Lilian cried as she shook her head.

Poe groaned as he woke up to her screams. He lifted his head and saw Lilian crying on her knees as she stared ahead. He looked at the direction she was staring at and he saw nothing. He groaned as he dropped his head down again. He could hear her crying still.

Lilian lifted her hand and focused her energy to use the force of him but it was no use. The drug had fully taken its course. She wasn't able to use it. The man kept walking towards her.

"No. Please. No." She cried crawling to the wall near her. She groaned as she felt her legs wobbly while trying to get up. The man just stared at her. She snarled at the man as she stood up. She yelled as she ran towards the ramp. A few walking passage gasped as they saw Lilian running down the ramp crying. As soon she made it down she tripped and fell on her back.

"Lilian." Leia yelled. Chewie ran behind Leia as she walked towards her. Ben frowned at the scene in front of him. Lilian moaned in pain and looked over to the ramp and saw the man once more standing there.

She cried out as she crawled using all of her strength.

"Lilian!" Leia yelled kneeling towards her.

Leia frowned as Lilian was in full tears. She cried as she leaned against her.

"Honey..what's going.." Lilian pointed at the ramp as she cried.

Lei frowned as she saw nothing.

"He's back." She yelled like a mad woman.

"Please. I won't do it again. Please. Please. Please. I promise." Lillian cried to Leia tugging on to her sleeves as she looked back to the ramp to her.

"Please don't make him take me." Lilian cried out.

"Leia!" Rey yelled running towards them. She was nearby when she heard shouting. She gasped as she saw Lilian crying in her arms.

"What's going on?" Ben yelled as he made his way to his mother on the ground with Lilian.

Rey looked over her shoulder at Finn and Rose who stood on the sidelines. Finn immediately ran to the Falcon to find Poe. Ben looked ahead and saw him.

Ben felt his stomach hurl. He looked down to see his mother trying to calm down Lilian. It was no use. She was in full tears as she pointed at the Falcon. Her words were turning into the gibberish in a matter of minutes.

Ben quickly made his way to Falcon and saw Finn helping Poe to sit down on the chair. Poe groaned as he leaned over the table.

"What did you do?" Ben said causing Finn to jump.

"What?!" Finn said then looking back at Poe.

"Don't make me ask you again, FN-2187." Ben told him as he walked towards them.

"It's Finn." Finn yelled back at him.

Ben scowled at him as Poe moaned in pain. Finn let out a grunt when he was slammed against the wall of the Falcon.

Finn winced as Ben held a hand out towards him.

Poe looked at him like a deer in headlights.

"What did you do?" Ben asked Poe.

The pilot rubbed the back of his head as he slowly looked at Ben and Finn. When Poe didn't say anything Finn let out a cry as soon Ben clenched his fist.

"Tell me! Now!" Poe shook his head and Finn let out another cry.

"BEN!" Rey yelled as she stepped into the Falcon. She cried out when she froze into place. She looked ahead and saw Ben wasn't even looking at her but he had her frozen in place.

"If you think I won't kill him. You are mistaken." Ben said, raising his clench fist in the air. Finn gasped for air as he floated towards them in the air.

"Ok! Ok! Ok! Just let him go." Ben didn't move at all as he stared at Poe. Finn's gasps for air was only heard.

"He won't last much longer." Rey yelled at Poe as she cried.

"I did it. It was me." Poe yelled at Ben. Finn came crashing down on the floor. Poe was about to move to help Finn but fell to the floor and felt himself drag in front of Ben on his knees. Poe looked up at be and stood still, frightened as he saw golden flecks swirling into Ben's eyes.

"What the fuck?!" Poe cursed as Ben stared down at him.

"What did you do?" Ben asked, ignoring Rey who was shouting.

"I just gave her..I just gave her a sedated shot, a drug. That's all." Poe said as in the corner of his eyes he saw the needle on the ground far away from Ben. Unlucky for him, Ben followed Poe's eyes and saw the needle. He bought his hand to his side and the needle flew towards Ben. Ben caught it and stared down at the needle in his hands.

Ben's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at it. He never seen a purple sedated in his life. He quickly left Poe on the floor. As soon he got out Lilian and his mother were nowhere in sight. He's eyes widened when he heard shouting coming from Lillian's hut.

"Honey, wake up." He heard his mother yelled. He ran quickly when he heard Cheiwe roar loudly. 

He walked inside and saw Lilian in Chewie arms. She looked out of it. Tears silently ran down her eyes as she stared at the ceiling of her hutt. Chewie was on the ground holding Lilian.

"Ben! I don't know what's going. She was moving for a couple of minutes but then she just collapsed. She can't move at all." Leia told Ben as Chewie grabbed one of her hands to hold it up but quickly fell back down.

"She kept crying about the man with chains."

Ben held out the needle to his mother. She frowned at it.

"Your people gave her this." Ben said.

"What?" Leia asked.

"Poe gave her this. He says it was sedated shot but I never saw a purple one before." Ben said as he rolled the needle. The tiny ounce of purple moved against the glass needle.

"Let's take it to the lab to see what it is." Leia said before looking over at Cheiwe.

"Take care of her." Leia told the wookie. The wookie roars as he agrees. Ben gave them one last look at them.

Chewie roars at Ben, telling him to go that he'll take care of her.

Ben followed his mother as they made their way to their craft to check it out.

&

'Oh my stars. Are you sure?" 3PO said looking down at R2-D2.

Leia frowned as she stared at the droids. Ben was leaning against the wall as he stared at the machines in front of them. None of the machines knew what it was. They couldn't even help Lilian since they didn't know what it was. The droids were the last resort.

"Well what is it?" Leia said looking at the two droids.

"He said he doesn't know." Ben told his mother with a sigh.

Leia looked at Ben then at the droids.

"Really?!"

"General, this isn't from here at all. It's not sold anywhere. R2-2D checked everywhere. Only thing I can tell you is that this isn't good." 3PO stated as R2 beeped with him.

Leia sighed heavily and shook her head.

They looked ahead when they heard footsteps running in the craft. They were shocked to find Ethan running to the medical room.

"Rose told me what happened. Where is she?" He asked as Ben glared at him.

Ethan entered the hutt and froze as he saw the wookie swaying Lillian like a child. Chewie let out a small whined as he looked at Ethan then back to her. Lilian was covered in sweat completely. Her eyes were close but she kept moaning in pain. Ethan slowly walked to them. He kneels in front of Chewie as he takes his glove off his right hand. Chewie saw Ethan touch her head feeling her temperature. His thumb glided over her sweaty cheek. Her lips were already chapped. He could see the bags under her eyes. He took her hand into his. Her fingers were cold. Too cold.

"It doesn't make sense." He said gripping her hand.

"What do you mean?" Leia said behind Ethan.

"She's sweating but her hands are freezing." Ethan told them as he stood up. Ben stood behind his mother as she gave Ethan the needle.

"Rose told me that Poe got it from a poker game. From a slave owner." Ethan told them.

"Slave owner?" Leia asked. Ethan nodded at her. Ethan gripped the needle in his hands. His bare fingers run across the metal outline of the needle.

When he found Rose in his hutt he was about to scream at the girl to leave but froze when she started to cry. When he was finally able to calm her down. She told him everything. When she told him that Poe was planning on injecting Lilian some kind of drug he jumped up and ran out quickly. After the people from Amore found him running everywhere they told him that they last saw Lillian was with Leia. A part of him didn't want to care. He shouldn't care about her. He was angry at her. Angry that Mary is dead. He was just so upset. He let his feelings get the best of him but he knew he shouldn't have told her those things. He couldn't forget the look on her face when he told her that he hated her. He left her. He walked away not caring that it broke her completely.

**"If you leave me. Don't come back."**

Her voice echoed in his mind.

"She kept saying the man is back." Leia told him.

"The man with the.."

"Chains." Ethan finished her sentence. Leia looked worried.

"Man with the chains." Ethan repeated softly as he looked down at the needle.

"She's hallucinating, it has to be the drug." Ethan said.

"How are we supposed to help her if we don't know what it is." Leia said looking at them then at Ben.

"Maybe it'll pass." Ben said putting his hands on his hips as he stared as the wookie pushed Lillian's hair out of her face. 

"Man with the chains." Ethan repeated softly. Ben and Leia looked at each other as Ethan repeated those words.

"Chains. Man. Man with the chains." He said looking at the needle then at Lilian.

"That's it." Ethan yelled then quickly walked out of the hutt.

Ben and Leia walked behind Ethan. Ethan walked to the lot of many crafts from the people of Amore.

"Her craft." Ethan said as they made their way to a similar craft like Ethan.

"She has a craft?" Leia asked looking at the large craft.

"Yeah, she takes it when she goes to her missions." Ethan said as the ramp opened.

"You said before she went on missions. What kind of missions?" Leia said walking into the craft. Ben stared at the craft as they made their way inside. He frowned as it was bare. No tables. No chairs. He brought a hand to the silver wall. He felt something calling out to him. He heard crying, laughter, screams, people talking.

He jumped when Ethan opened the armory inside the craft. Ben stared at the amount of weapons she had.

"I rather not say." Ethan told Leia as he grabbed a bag from the armory.

"Why?" Ben asked as he let his hand slide off the wall and walked towards them.

"It's not my place." Ethan told him as he opened the black duffel bag before taking his other glove off. He found a small book in the bag and quickly walked to the control room. They followed him there. Ethan quickly turned on the craft. Ethan sat on the pilot seat as he turned the pages from the book.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked as Ethan turned on a hologram.

Ethan looked at the book filled with numbers. Ben and Leia saw the numbers were all mixed with strange symbols. Ethan started to type the numbers on the hologram. The hologram hissed up as it showed a pic of Lilian.

"Sam! Sam!"

A video played showing Lilian sitting on a seat. She quickly took her mask off showing her face. She looked tired, she was hurt. Ben could see blood trailing on the side of her face.

"Sam!" Lilian yelled as she started to turn on the craft.

"Sam!I got them! We are on our way there." Lillian yelled as she jumped when the craft was hit.

"Fuck!" She cursed as she strapped herself in the chair.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Lillian yelled as the craft started to move again.

She mumbled to herself as she placed the mask again over her lower face. The video shook and disappeared before another one started to play.

Ethan growled as he stopped and looked at the book once more before turning to the next page.

"Lillian, are you alright?!" Another video played in front of them.

Leia and Ben stared at an older man in the video. The older man was bald. The scar across his face made them feel unease. The scar was on the right of his eyebrows down to the left of his chin. His nose was slightly crooked. His chest was bare showing the scars that were all over his buff chest.

"Lillian, please answer." The older man begged softly. He sighed as another person came to view. A woman came to the camera.

"Honey, we miss you. The kids are asking about you. We miss you. Everyone does." The woman said as she gave a small smile. They saw the woman wore a light white dress. Her hair was up to her shoulder. She looked kind. Her arm went over the man's broad shoulder as they looked at the camera.

"Got it." Ethan yelled as he punched in the numbers.

The screen turned into blank. Ethan cleared his throat.

"Sam. Sam come in, please. Sam."

They were met with silence. Ethan sighed and quickly transmitted another voice message.

"Sam. Come in. Please. It's Lillian. She's in trouble."

After another moment it was still silent . Ben felt the feeling of lost hope coming from Ethan. Ethan leaned back against the seat.

"Who are they?" Leia asked.

"The people who Lilian helped." Ethan told her.

"I don't know what to do." Ethan whispered as he looked through the books. He called Sam once more but got no response.

Ethan stood up as he hurled the book across the room. He paced around as he thought what else he could do.

"I can try to find some information about it." He told.

"I'll go to the city and ask around. The other bounty hunters may know." Ethan told quickly. Leia was about to say something when they heard a little girl speak.

"Hello...Helloo." They stood silent in shock as they saw a little girl in the hologram.

"Hello.. Lillian." The girl called out. The little girl looked tiny on the screen. She had two pigtails. She wore little overalls with a green shirt. She held a little stuffed bunny.

"Hello.."She called out again.

Ethan quickly went to the hologram and connected through.

"Hello." Ethan said causing the little girl's eyes to widen as she saw him. She was about to run away when Ben came forward.

"Don't be afraid." Ben commanded, waving his right hand as he walked towards the hologram. The nervous look on the little girl's face fell instantly when Ben used the force on her.

The little girl nodded softly to Ben as she gripped the stuffed bunny closer to her chest.

"Where's Lillian? I miss her." The little girl asked the two men before her.

Ben and Ethan looked at each other then at the girl. Both men are not really sure how to tell the little girl that Lillian is awfully sick and perhaps could die.

Leia pushed her way through them and looked at the hologram.

"Sweetie, please find Sam." Leia asked the little girl.

"Daddy?" The little girl said then smiled with a nod.

"Yes, that's daddy! I'll get him." The little girl yelled and ran. Her footsteps could be heard. Her little voice calling out for her father.

It was seconds when they heard him.

"Honey, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't come here!?" They heard him speak to the little girl.

"Look, Daddy!" The little girl came in view as she held her father's hand dragging him to the camera view.

There was Sam. The bald man's eyes widened as he saw them.

"Ethan?" Sam called out.

"Sam. Please help us! It's Lillian." Ethan begged him. Sam frowned as he heard Lillian's name.

"What's going on?" He asked worried as he picked up his daughter and placed her on his lap.

"She got drugged with something. We don't know what it is." Ethan explained to him about her symptoms.

They didn't miss the look on his face when Ethan held out the needle to the hologram.

"Where did you get that?" Sam asked, looking at him intensely.

"The guy who did it said he got it from a slave owner. He won it from a poker game." Sam didn't say anything. He bought his daughter down from his lap and told her to get her mother. The little girl left him by himself.

"I need you to bring her here now. That's not just any drug. It's a slave drug used for well...for inappropriate abuse. If given the wrong amount of drug, it can make her disabled for life or worse kill her." Ben felt his blood turn cold as the man spoke.

"How much did he give her?" Sam asked.

"The whole thing." Ethan answers causing Sam to shake his head.

"How fast can you get here?"

"Quick. I'll go." Ben spoke out as he looked at him.

"And you are?" Sam asked.

"K..Ben. Ben Solo." He told Sam.

Sam gave him a sharp nod.

"You should get here in three day. Two if you are fast. There is a sandstorm coming. Sandstorms around here ain't pretty. Not a lot of people can get through it. You know how to fly?" Sam asks Ben.

"Yes." Ben said as Sam started to type something form his end.

"Good. Leave tonight to get here in time." With that Sam hung up. A map was showed at the end of the call.

"You don't have to go. I can go." Ethan stood up before Ben could leave.

"I thought you were leaving." Ben said as he looked at Ethan who didn't say anything.

"I'll go. I know them. She'll be safer with me." Ethan said. Ben felt his eye twitch at his words.

"Safer with you? The person who wanted her dead." Ben said bumping chest with Ethan.

"Ben." Leia said firmly eyeing them.

"I'm leaving with her." Ben said walking away.

Leia looked over at Ethan. "She's going to be fine, dear." Ethan looked away as Leia walked to him placing a hand over his.

"I hope so." He told her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, 
> 
> Please leave likes and comment. I hope you enjoy the chapters and remember stay safe!


End file.
